Harry Potter Characters' Reactions to HBP and DH
by yukikiralacus
Summary: NOTE: NO TEXT FROM THE BOOKS. This story is basically my take on how the characters would react to chapters in HBP and DH. All of them are in the Room of Requirement. Time has stopped. This takes place after Horcruxes. So Harry/Ginny will be together in Chapter 24 this time. There will also be moments written by me I felt J.K. Rowling left out.
1. HBP 2 The Potion Master is Halfblood

**Summary: The characters Harry,Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Remus and Tonks, Fred and George, Bill, and Draco and Severus read the HBP and DH books. It starts on HBP Chapter 2, jumps to HPB Chapter 23, and continues on to DH epilogue.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! IT BELONGS TO THE WONDERFUL WRITER J.K. ROWLING!**

**Belatrix states in disgust Snape lives in a muggle area. **

"Who are they talking about?" Harry asked curiously. Snape sighed.

"They are talking about me. I live over there." Everyone stared at Snape shocked.

"Wait, you used to live in the Muggle World?" Draco asked his favorite professor stunned.

"Yes, I'm halfblood. My father was a muggle and my mother was a pureblood."

"Like Voldemort," Harry said quietly.

"What?" Draco looked at Harry in disbelief. "Are you trying to tell me Potter the Dark Lord is a Half Blood?"

"He told me himself." Harry shrugged.


	2. HBP 2 Severus is a Spy

**Snape announces Wormtail in the house to Belatrix and Nacrissa. **

"Why the hell is that rat in your house?" Remus shouted standing up.

"As a spy for Dumbledore, I have to follow the Dark Lord's orders." Snape said calmly. Everyone gasped.

"You mean…Voldemort has no idea sir?" Hermione asked.

"Being accomplished at Occlumency is really useful Ms. Granger." He was looking carefully at Malfoy.

Draco was shocked to hear that his favorite professor and the one he admired was a spy. According to the Dark Lord, a traitor.

"When did you start spying on him sir?" Harry asked. Snape hesitated but decided to give part of the truth.

"The day your parents died." Harry's expression darkened.


	3. HBP 2 Snape's Insults towards Potter

**Snape states Harry is obnoxious to Belatrix and Nacrissa. **

"That is not true!" Hermione said hotly. "Harry's never obnoxious at all."

"Let it go Hermione." Harry said warily. "He just wants to think I'm like my father. Which I'm not," he added firmly. Reamus nodded in agreement.

"You are more like Lilly than James."

**Snape telling Belatrix and Nacrissa that he tried to get Harry expelled from Hogwarts. **

Harry glared at Snape. "Hogwarts is the first home I have known. It is where I belong." He said firmly. Snape looked at him oddly.

_That's exactly how I felt too Potter. _


	4. HPB 2 Draco's Mission

**Snape tells Nacrissa he has a plan to protect Draco.**

Draco looked at Snape surprised. "Really?"

"Yes Draco, I know what the Dark Lord ordered you to do."

"Are you going to try to stop me?" Draco asked keeping trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Dumbledore know that plan. But he ordered me to go along with it." Snape sighed. "He's not going to try to stop it at all." Everyone gasped.

"What Draco has to do, is it horrible?" Harry asked scared to hear the answer.

"Yes Potter."

"And Dumbledore isn't going to try to stop it?" Mrs. Weasley said angrily.

"You will learn why," Snape said warily.

**Nacrissa states that Voldemort is having Draco do something that no one has succeeded doing. **

"He has you doing something he can't do?" Hermione said, looking at Draco.

"I bet he's order you to kill Harry!" Ron said darkly. Everyone else in the room seems to agree, except, surprisingly, Harry.

"I don't think Voldemort order him to kill me Ron," Harry said as a horrible thought clicked in his mind.

"What?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Well, think about it. Was there any attempt to try to kill me this year?"

There was silence as everyone silently thought about his, except Snape and Draco.

"No, there wasn't any this year." Hermione finally said.

"But there was an attempt to kill Dumbledore?" Harry said quietly. He looked at Draco in the eye. "Voldemort wants you to kill Dumbledore doesn't he?" Draco could not lie with Harry's eyes boring into his, so he nodded. Everyone gasped. Harry turned to Snape calmly. "If he fails, you have to do this task instead, right sir?" Snape nodded.

"But why does Dumbledore want you to go along with this plan?" Mrs. Weasley asked in disbelief. Bill answers.

"Refusing to help Malfoy would ruin his spy status. I guess he feels it's necessary for you to continue spying on Voldemort, even after he…dies.." Snape nods his head.

**Snape tells Nacrissa that it may be possible for him to help Draco. **

Draco looked at Snape with some hope in his eyes.

"I will try Draco, I can't promise anything." Snape said. "But you can't reveal my position to the Dark Lord."

"I would never do that sir," Draco answered truthly. "I think…you are doing the right thing…If I could go against the Dark Lord…I would…but my parents…"

**Nacrissa asks Severus to do the Unbreakable Vow. **

"Does Dumbledore know you made this vow," Harry asked his professor.

"Yes Potter," Snape replied.

"Another reason for you to go along with plan," Bill said.


	5. HBP 23 HE MADE HORCRUXES!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Remember this time Harry and Ginny are not together yet since this takes place before Harry uses the Sectumsempra spell. (In this story they will get together in the middle of reading HPB Chapter 24) So I had to make some changes to reactions in the story. I hope you'll like them. **

**Note: I know Severus did not find out Harry's a horcrux until a little after Harry and Ginny had their first kiss. But for good reactions in this story, let's pretend he already had the conversation in the story. (Which is easy to do since I'm not posting text from the books anymore)**

"**Horcruxes**," Mr. Weasley read, looking confused. Everyone else was too, except Snape, Reamus and Bill.

"That how he was able to come back," Bill said. It wasn't a question but a statement, so Harry nodded.

"Horcruxes is pleural," Remus said his white", does that mean…?"

"That he created more than one, yes."Harry answered. He did not notice Snape was looking at him wide-eyed. Dumbledore as just told him Harry would need to die in order to defeat Voldemort. Now he knew why.


	6. HBP 23 HE TOLD VOLDEMORT WHAT!

**Professor Slughorn states to young Tom Riddle he could recommend him to work in the Ministry of Magic, since he was connections. **

"I can't believe he said that," Mr. Weasley said shocked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I could understand why he hid that bit of his memory. He really is ashamed he suggested that" Harry explained.

"Honestly, I don't blame him." Ron, along with everyone else, shuddered at the thought of Voldemort being Minister of Magic.


	7. HBP 23 Don't Fear the NAME

Mr. Weasley paused.

"What's wrong Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry sighed.

"Dumbledore says Voldemort."

"Arthur," Remus said shaking his head. "You are part of the Order now; surly you can say his name without fear."

"I….I…"

"Dad, you know what Voldemort did to my first year," Ginny said fiercely. "Are you going to give him satisfaction after what he did by fearing him?"

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, but Mr. Weasley fearful expression changed to determination.

"Voldemort is going down after what he did to my baby girl," he said firmly without stuttering at the name. He looked at Molly, giving a silent order for her to say it too without fear. Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath.

"Yes, we need to stop Voldemort, so our children can live in a safe world."

Everyone looked at Snape and Draco.

"I have no problem reading the Dark Lord's name out loud," Snape said. "But once we are done reading these books, I won't say it again until I'm completely done spying him."

"I'll read his name out loud too," Draco said softly. "But I won't say his name outside of this room until I know my parents and I are safe from him."


	8. HBP 23 Riddle's Diary is a Horcrux

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N The original story has just been deleted. I'm really not happy about it so please stop telling me you guys like the original better. I'm doing my best.**

**I'm in college. I'm really overwhelmed. I just write this story whenever I need a break from school. And right now it's easier just to type only the important reactions for each chapter. I know it's less than before, but that's all I can do. I'm having fun writing those reactions and I'm sorry you guys don't like it but I'm continuing. I really glad others still like it though , I was really happy when I saw those reviews. **

**Hey there is this awesome story that updates almost every day, except Mondays and Tuesdays. I really love stories where Harry leaves after the final war, and then is found years later living as a muggle and has a kid. Don't worry Harry/Ginny fans, Harry did not marry someone else and is still in love with Ginny. I recommend the story to everyone. It's getting better each update.**

Getting Back, Moving Foward

Author: MissMonk

Harry was falling apart after the war and one day just left. Years later they run into a little girl who looks like him, and finally sees him again. But does his childhood family have a place in the world he built for himself?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a reaction that's re-written since Harry and Ginny are not together yet this time. **

**Dumbledore states Tom Riddle's diary is a horcrux. **

Ginny stiffened while everyone who knew about the diary gasped. For a while she was staring blankly into space, shivering.

"Ginny?" Harry said concerned. She turned to him with a hurt look on her face.

"You knew and never told me?" Harry winced at the cold voice she used.

"Ginny, Dumbledore only gave me permission to let Ron and Hermione know, no one else."

"Don't I deserve to know?" She cried standing up pointing her wand directly at Harry's chest. The Weasley brothers were amazed the Harry did not cringe, but stood up facing Ginny calmly. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley noticed the sad look in his eyes. "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

"Yes we are but …"

"I don't want to hear any excuses!" Ginny shouted . "YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN AGAIN THAT I WAS POSSESSED BY THAT MONSTER?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten! " Harry exclaimed annoyed. "I learned my lesson last time thank you very much!"

"If you have learned your lesson, then you would have told me about this!" Ginny retorted. "You have no idea what it's like! What it's like to know be controlled to do horrible things! You don't have any idea what it's like!"

"AT LEAST WHEN YOU WERE POSSESSED YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FEEL ANY PAIN OR REMEMBER IT!" Harry roared, his temper getting the better of him.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Harry, what do you mean by that?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry's face paled when he realized what he just revealed.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"That most certainly is not 'nothing' Harry James Potter," Remus said sternly.

"Believe what you want," Harry said stubbornly turning away from everyone. However, Ginny put her hand on his shoulder.

_Just has stubborn as your arrogant father. _Snape thought to himself, although he was slightly shaken the boy was possessed by the Dark Lord.

"Harry look at me," Ginny commanded gently. Harry couldn't help but obey. "Did Voldemort possess you in the past?" Once Harry's eyes were locked with hers, he couldn't lie. He nodded his head slightly.

There were horrified gasps in the room.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us?" Hermione exclaimed tears falling on her face.

"Yeah mate, why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked sounding hurt.

"Harry, when did this happen?" Ginny asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"Not long after Sirius was killed," Harry said quietly.

"Does Dumbledore know about this?" Remus asked upset he did not know this.

"He witnessed the whole thing," Harry replied looking down.

"Harry, can you please tell us what happened." Mr. Weasley asked his voice shaking. "That is if you don't…"

"Voldemort tried to convince Dumbledore to kill me once he possessed me," Harry said abruptly cutting Mr. Weasley off. "I was in so much pain when I tried to free myself from him. He controlled me…talked right through my mouth requesting Dumbledore to kill me…And I…I…"

"You what Potter?" Draco asked without sneering. Ginny squeezes Harry's shoulder to give him the strength to continue.

"I wanted Dumbledore to kill both of us. I wanted to die." Harry said quietly. "I wanted to join Sirius and my parents…" He looked up to see tears in everyone's eyes. (Except Draco and Severus). "The moment I thought about Sirius… I was freed from his possession. Dumbledore says it's because Voldemort cannot love, the emotions of love pretty much drove him away."

Before he knew, Ginny embraced Harry. Without thinking about the fact her family was here, he hugged her back, burying his face into his hair. Ginny ran her hand down his hair.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Ginny," Harry whispered. "You have no idea how much I rather not know that Voldemort transferred powers to me when I was a baby. That's another reason why I didn't tell you."

"It's alright," Ginny said slightly surprised Harry trusted to tell her something personal.

"Awww how sweet," Fred said in a teasing tone. Harry and Ginny broke apart quickly, both blushing.

"Ginny dear is there something you need to tell us?" George asked in mocked seriousness.

"Yes are you and Harry finally a couple?" Fred asked.

"No!" Harry shouted red in the face. "She's dating Dean Thomas."

"Yeah, my best mate wouldn't date my sister without telling me," Ron said looking at Harry. "Right mate?" Harry nodded his head with a fake smile, that only Hermione noticed.

"Actually Harry, I broke up with him last night." Ginny said looking at him.

"Really?"Harry said sounding slightly happy. "I mean, I'm sorry Ginny. He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No," Ginny said looking at Harry curiously. She caught the slight enthusiasm tone. "It was working for a while and finally yesterday I had enough."

"Well about time you broke up with that git!" Ron said in a satisfied voice. Hermione hit him on the back of the head. "Hey what's that for?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's your friend Ron. You just don't like anyone who dates Ginny. Honestly, you basically are scaring off people who might be Ginny's soul mate. You do want your sister to be happy don't you?" Hermione gave Harry a look letting him know she knows about his feelings for Ginny. Harry's face reddens a little more.

"Of course I do!" Ron exclaimed obvious to the exchange. "I just don't want her to get hurt or marry the wrong man in the future!"

"I'm not a little girl Ron," Ginny said gritting her teeth. "I can take care of myself and make my decisions. I don't need anyone protecting me."

"She's right Ron," Bill said. "Ginny knows how to take care of herself. You shouldn't interfere."

"Oh alright I'll try," Ron compromised. "But I promise I will hurt the blokes that hurt you."

"I'll think about it," Ginny said with a smile.

"As interesting as it is talking about Miss Weasley's and Potter's love life, can we please get back to reading the book now, so we can get out of here?" Severus said annoyed.

"Ginny, when were you possessed by Voldemort?" Tonks asked curious. "And how?"

"It's a long story Tonks. I'll explain after the books are finished. "

"**Dumbledore states Malfoy Sr. was punished for losing his diary. **

"I don't understand why your father slipped that book to Ginny." Harry said to Draco. "I mean didn't Voldemort want him to keep it safe till he returned?"

"I honestly don't really know much about my father's association with the diary."

"What about your professor?" Snape hesitated at first, and then nodded his head.

"I believe he wanted to give trouble."

"He'll regret messing with my family," growled.

"We'll make sure too," said all the Weasley men.


	9. HBP 23 Likely Horcruxes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Harry states the horcruxes are the locket and the Huffle Puff cup. **

Harry quickly explained the memories he witnessed with Dumbledore.

"That incredible he was able to find all those memories relating to those horcruxes." Remus said impressed.

"Unfortunately, the memories did not reveal what the other two horcruxes are." Harry said but smiled. "But at least Dumbledore has some good ideas of what they are."

"Do you know anythink that belong to the Ravenclaw's founder?" Harry asked Snape and Lupin.

"Well, I know that the Ravenclaw founder owned a diamdem," Remus.

"What that?"

"It's a crown." Snape answered. "But it's unlikely that it could be horcrux, since it has been missing for a centuries."


	10. HBP 23 Not a Horcrux

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling **

**Dumbledore says he's sure the sword of Gryffindor has not been turned into a horcrux.  
**

"Good to know that Sword of Gryffindor is not a horcrux," Ron said.

"I'm sure the fact I used it defeat that Balsilisk, was enough information for Dumbledore to confirm that it wasn't a horcrux." Harry said.

_You do not want to know Voldemort did create something Gryffindor into a horcrux Potter_. Severus thought to himself bitterly. He was going to have a long talk with the headmaster when these books were done.

"Wait you faced a Balsilisk?" Lupin exclaimed surprised. Harry nodded his head."When?"

"When I was in 1st year and he was in 2nd year." Ginny answered. Remus looked upset that Harry put himself in danger. So she added, "The same year Tom Riddle possessed me." Hearing that, Remus's anger ebbed away.

"I never look for trouble Remus," Harry assured him


	11. HBP 23 The Prophecy

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Dumbledore tells Harry Voldemort tried to kill him so he can destroy the danger of the prophecy. **

"What prophecy?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Remus gasped.

"Is he talking about the prophecy that Voldemort was after last year?"

"Yeah," Harry replied looking down.

"But I thought it broke before anyone could hear it," Tonks said.

"Dumbledore hear the whole prophecy though, which is why my parents were told to go into hiding." Harry explained.

"Did you hear what it said?" Bill asked. Harry took a deep breath and recited the prophecy.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…"_

Everyone was silent hearing this.

"Well that explains why Dumbledore is telling you about the horcruxes," Bill said.

"When did you find out?" Ginny asked.

"Right after Sirus's death," Harry answered. "He even knows who made that prediction."

"Who was it?"

"Professor Twelawney," Harry replied making everyone gasp. (Except Snape)

"What? But she's a fraud!" Ginny exclaimed.

"She is a seer, but she can't remember any of the predictions she make."

"So that's why Dumbledore wouldn't allow her to be sacked by Umbridge," Hermione said. "Since she made the prophecy, she would be targeted by Voldemort."

"Harry, did Dumbledore allow you to tell anyone else?" Remus asked. "

"Dumbledore gave me permission to tell only Ron and Hermione."

"I don't see why you couldn't tell us!" Mrs. Weasley said angrily. Harry sighed.

"Honestly, it's best to keep it a secret. Voldemort only knows the beginning of the prophecy. He does not know the "neither one can live while the other survives" part." Harry explained. "If he knew that part…he won't hesitate to kill me…"

"You won't face Voldemort alone," Remus promised. "We'll be at your side."

"You can count on it!" Both twins said at the same time.

"Honestly, knowing the Dumbledore is going to die, I can't imagine trying to beat Voldemort without him." Everyone almost forgot that Dumbledore was going to die soon.

"The headmaster has faith in you Potter," Snape said in a soft voice. "He really believes you can do it." He pauses. "I promise that even it means risking spy position, I will do whatever I can to help you."

"Harry, you've face Voldemort so many times." Ginny said gently squeezing his hand. "I have no doubt that you will find all the horcruxes without Dumbledore."

"I have no doubt you won't find them unless you let us," Hermione said addressing her and Ron, "help you."

"Yeah mate, whenever you go searching for horcruxes, we are going with you." Ron said firmly. "I won't forgive you if go face Voldemort on your own without telling us." Harry smiled.

"Thanks everyone."


	12. HBP 23 Nagani is the Last Horcrux

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**Dumbledore informs Harry when Voldemort used Nagani to kill an old man, that's when he decided to make her his last horcrux. **

Everyone looked at Harry confused. Sighing, Harry quickly explained the dream he had of Voldemort and Crouch before 4th year started.

"So killing the man gave him the opportunity to make that snake into a horcrux." Bill stated. "Incredible he could do it without a body."

"Well Dumbledore wasn't specific when he turned her into one," Hermione said logically. "So maybe he did it after he returned to his body."


	13. HBP 23 I will help destroy horcruxes

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Harry asks Dumbledore if he help him destroy the horcrux when he find it. Dumbledore says yes. **

"WHAT?" shrieked. "Absolutely not! I forbid it!"

"Molly…" started trying to calm her down. But she ignored him and continued her rant.

"It's too dangerous! I won't allow you to put yourself in more danger before you graduate! I'm sure your parents would agree with me!"

"Yes I am going," Harry said flatly. The Weasleys were all looking at Harry in awe. During her rant, Harry didn't even flinch, just looked straight at her. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, you are like a mother to me, always will be." couldn't help but smile. "But I can't concentrate on school with Voldemort out there. I can't sit still and wait for someone else to take care of it. It's not in my nature." Mrs. Weasley's expression softened a bit.

"Lily and James were the same." Remus said softly. "Even though Lily loved school, she felt finding a way to defeat Voldemort was more important in school." The trio smiled, remembering the day the words came out of Hermione's mouth. Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife.

"Molly, he'll be fine. Don't forget, he'll be with Dumbledore."


	14. HBP 23 It's just LUCK!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**Harry claims he doesn't have any uncommon skill or power.**

"Yes you do," Remus said. "You have really good instincts."

"It was just luck," Harry argued.

"Are you saying you being able to free yourself from the Imperius spell at age 14 was luck?" Ron asked with raised eyebrows.

"Okay, maybe not all of it was luck. But it more like trying to survive, not win."

"What about defeating the Basalisk 2nd year?" Ginny asked.

"That's was because I was doing everything to protect you!"

"How about 3rd year, when you were able to produce a full patronus?" Hermione challenged. "You told me you knew you could do it. And it's not because you wanted to save Sirus. You knew you could do it long before your found out Sirus was innocent."

"Mr, Weasley, please just keep reading," Harry said exasperated with all the praise he was getting. Everyone just rolled their eyes (except Snape and Draco) at Harry's modesty.


	15. When are you going to ask herhim out?

**AN: Wohoo! School is over for the summer! I have 4 weeks to write! Okay, so for now I'm just picking reactions that I felt were important from the original story and making a few changes. That includes some moments that didn't happen in the books.**

**I really hope to start on Deathly Hallow Reactions before Fall Semester starts, because I'm going to be really busy! Why? Let's see, 5 classes, which include 3 math classes along with 60 hours observing a middle school math class along with having 3 lessons taught by me videotaped! And I also work as 15 hours a week as a College Math tutor. I really hope I'll be able to handle it! **

**Here's a scene that I didn't write in the original, Harry and Hermione talking about their feelings. **

Everyone decided to take a break from reading after Mrs. Weasley suggested having a meal. Hermione asked Harry if they could talk for a minute alone. He nodded his head following her to her room, missing the strange looked Ron was giving the.

"Harry, tell me how did you feel whenever you saw Ginny and Dean together?" Harry sighed. He should have known his best friend would figure he had a crush for a while.

"Probably the same way you felt whenever you saw Ron and Lavender together."

"They broke up yesterday too," Hermione said with a slight smile.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "What happened?"

"Let's just say Lavender was not pleased when she saw Ron with me."

"Well about time it ended," Harry said. "Ron wanted to end it for quite a while. He wasn't sure how to do it."

"Coward," Hermione muttered under her breath. Harry couldn't help but agree with her.

"So I guess there is hope for you and him."

"I really don't know Harry. I really don't know whether I want him to ask me out or not. I mean, what about our friendship? It's always been the three of us." Harry put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going to lie, I wasn't really sure how to feel about you two getting together. I always knew you both belong together since 4th year when Ron showed jealous toward Victor dancing with you at the Yule Ball."

Hermione blushed.

"I also thought it could ruin the friendship we had since first year. I never really had friends before I came to Hogwarts Hermione. I really didn't want to lose both of you."

"Harry…" Hermione started to protest, but Harry raised his hand to stop her.

"But Hermione, you are like my older sister." Hermione beamed at that.

"I always thought of you as a younger brother too."

"And as your younger brother, I want you to be happy. I approve you dating Ron, but I'll hurt if he ever hurts you." Hermione laughed swatting his arm.

"Does that mean I need to give you permission to date my sister?"

"You think of Ginny as a sister?" Harry asked without thinking.

"Aha! So you do want to date Ginny!"

"I didn't deny it earlier Hermione," Harry said defensively slightly blushing.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Harry bit his lip.

"Do you think Ron would be mad?"

"You're joking right Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously. "He rather you date her instead of other blokes." Harry looked at Hermione surprised.

"Really?"

"Yes really!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is that why you are hesitating to ask Ginny? No offence Harry, but that's just silly." Harry looked away.

"You don't understand Hermione."

"Well I will if you just tell why it matters whether Ron approves you dating Ginny or not."

"He was the first friend I made after 11 years with no companionship." Harry looked at Hermione with sad eyes. "I really don't want to lose him." Hermione put her hand on his shoulder.

"Look Harry, Ron can be thick sometimes. He may or may not like you and Ginny dating. But that doesn't mean your friendship will end." Harry looked at her with hope in his eyes. "But you need to ask Ginny out soon. Now's your chance before someone asks her out. I know you have been waiting for her to break up with Dean."

"Hey! It's not like you haven't been waiting for Lavender to break up with Ron!" Harry retorted making Hermione's face go pink.

"Hey you two, you better come before Ron finishes the food." Fred shouted. Hermione gave Harry a hug.

"Everything is going to be alright. Just ask her."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said smiling. "You should tell Ron your feelings eventually. Otherwise he'll always think you like Krum more than him." He left the room before Hermione could say anything.


	16. HBP 24 Reaching an Understanding

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**AN: Having some trouble writing how everyone reacts to the fact Harry has feelings. Especially how would Ginny react! I will appreciate everyone to share their ideas…otherwise it's the next update will take a while…**

**"Sectumsempra,"**Bill read. Harry perked up at hearing the name of the spell. Remus looked at Snape strangely.

"Why is this chapter name after your favorite spell Severus?" Harry and Ron's mouths fell open.

"You're the Half Blood Prince?" Harry blurted in disbelief. The potions master could not stop himself from smirking.

"Yes I am Potter." Harry was stunned. He could not believe that the Half Blood Prince, whom he thought was better than his most hated professor, is Snape himself! "And I'm curious to know how you got your hands on my book!"

"You mean Potter cheated all this time!" Malfoy shouted outraged. Harry just glared at him.

"I just followed instructions in the books that seem to make more sense than the regular book."

"So you just took credit for someone else's work, Potter?" Snape sneered standing up, towering over Potter. "Just as arrogant as your father took credit for using the spells I made against me."

"Severus," Remus said in a warning tone, though looking guilty.

"You're pathetic," the words came out of Harry's mouth. Everyone gasped shocked that Harry would say that to a professor. Well Ron, Hermione, and Remus were not surprised witnessing Harry shout the same words at Snape in 3rd year.

"What did you say Potter?" Snape asked dangerously standing, but Harry didn't flinch at all. He continued looking directly at him, with some sadness in his eyes.

"You keep a grudge against my dad even when he's dead. Since he's not around, you direct your hatred for him at me." Harry said quietly.

"I don't…" Snape tried to deny but Harry waved it off.

"Did I do anything to make you hate me?" Harry challenged. "I was James Potter's son, that's all it took for you to confirm your judgment on me." Snape looked at Harry. "But di you try to know who I was before I came to Hogwarts? You had no idea that my uncle and aunt hid from me for 11 years that I was wizard." Everyone's eyes widen, including Snape's and Draco's. "You just thought I was pampered at home by my relatives. Sorry to disappoint you sir, but they treated me like a servant at home, not like family."

"WHAT?" Remus shouted. Everyone in the room looked livid. Harry ignored them and stood in front of Snape. He leaned and whispered in to his ear.

"And before I came to Hogwarts, I learned what it's like to be bullied and humiliated in front of a crowd." Snape looked thunderstruck. Harry backed away a little. "I'm giving you permission, go ahead and look." Snape took out his wand, and said the incantation softly. "Legilimens."

It seem like time stood really still as everyone as they watched Snape focused on looking into Harry's memories. Snape's expression went from unreadable to horror. Harry's eyes started to tear up against his will as he relived his memories. After a while, everyone watch Snape, after breaking off from the connection, stagger backwards into his chair. Harry fell down his knees.

For a minute Harry closed his eyes willing himself not to cry, and then he walked over to Snape.

"And for her, all it took was being Lily's son and being a wizard to hate me," Harry asked in a quiet cold voice. Then without a word, he stormed off into one of the bedrooms.

"What just happened?" Ron asked breaking the long silence in the room.

"Lupin, I need to speak with your privately." Severus said motioning to talk in a room where his name was labeled.

"What's wrong Severus? What did you see?" Remus asked once Severus used a privacy spell. Snape still had the expression of horror on his face.

"I was wrong about him," Snape finally said softly. "He's nothing like James. It turns out he and I have a lot in common."

"You mean he was bullied?" Remus asked horrified.

"Yes, Remus, he was. His cousin, his family, even students at his old school bullied him."

"No wonder he was so upset when he saw that memory."

"He told you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, he did and reminded me of Lily during that talk. He certainly did not like how James acted during his school years."

Harry sat down on the bed, trying to calm himself down. He felt someone sit on the bed and was surprised to see it was Ginny. She gave him a comforting smile

"Hey I thought you would want someone to talk to." Harry chuckled.

"Usually I like being alone when I need to cool off, but I don't mind your company Gin."

Are you alright Harry?" She asked putting her hand over his. Harry gave her a small smile.

"I'll be fine. It just wasn't easy to relive those memories from my past. It's easy for me to put them in the back of my mind whenever I come to Hogwarts." Ginny looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"The Durselys don't treat you right, do they?" Harry shook his head sadly.

"They never did. And they never will."

"You never told Remus or…" Ginny hesitated, but Harry knew what she was going to ask.

"I never really told Sirius. Although, I this he had an idea since I wanted to live with him and he had to give permission for me to go to Hogesmeade."

"Why?" Ginny asked. Harry looked at her.

"When you live 11 years without love, friendship or trust, it's hard to be comfortable to talk about anything. I'm used to being treated badly Ginny. It never seem like problem, even thought I know they are doing wrong."

"How dare your relatives do that to you!" Ginny said fiercely. "Just say the word Harry, and I will introduce them to my Bat Bogey hex!" Harry laughed.

"I'll think about it Ginny."

"Why did you show those memories to Professor Snape?"

"I know he hadn't a good childhood either. From a memory I accidently saw while doing Occlumency lesson, I found out my dad and Sirus used to bully him…just like my cousin and his friends did to me…"

"That why you were desperate to talk to Sirius not long after your awful date with Cho." Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, I really wanted to give him a piece of my mind. Good thing he was smart enough to admit what he and my dad did was wrong." Ginny laughed.

"Yes I don't think he would have enjoyed your temper directed at him."

"If your temper is anything like your mother's, I can tell you for sure he would have not enjoyed it at all." Harry and Ginny turned to see Professor Snape standing in front of them. Harry turned away since he was still angry. "Miss Weasley, I would like to talk to Mr. Potter alone please." Ginny looked at Harry.

"I'll be fine Ginny," Harry said giving her an assuring smile. "I want to talk to him too." Ginny squeezed his hand before leaving.

"I really don't understand why Ginny went to talk to him. I mean we known Harry long than she has!" Ron complained. Hermione rolled her eyes. Once she realized Ginny decided to check on Harry, she stopped Ron from going to Harry's room.

"If you already forgotten last year Ronald, Ginny was the only one who could get Harry to talk about his fear about being possessed when he was not."

"So?' Ron said confused.

"They both experience what it's like to face Voldemort," Hermione said rolling her eyes when Ron winced at the name. "She likely understands Harry more than us." Just when she said it, Ginny walked back into the room.

"How is he?' Mrs. Weasley asked concern.

"He's alright, he talking to Professor Snape."

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

.Harry and Professor Snape were sitting in silence. Finally Professor Snape decides to break it.

"Does anyone else know about this Harry?" He asked in an unusual concern tone. Harry couldn't help but looked at him. He never thought the day would come for his least-favorite professor to call him by his first name.

"If you are referring to that memory I witnessed, I only told Remus and Sirus." Harry said sounding upset. "I didn't tell anyone since I felt ashamed of what they did to you."

"You know what I'm really referring to ," Snape said sternly.

"Besides the bars on the window? No one." Harry said in a monotone voice.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Potter?" Snape asked with a tinge of anger in his voice.

"When I come to Hogwarts, I can forget how they treat me." Harry said truthfully.

"That's how I also felt coming here Potter," Snape said quietly. Harry looked at him sadly. "Despite the bullying I received from your father and his friends, coming here was better than home. My father did not take it well when he found out…"

"At least you had one your parents who loved you and was at your side," Harry said quietly.

"Yes, I suppose I did. But really the one I received comfort from was your mother." Harry looked at him surprised. "Your mother was my best friend."

"Then why did you call her Mudblood?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I said it without thinking. I was so embarrassed and angry, especially when your father was…"

"…using your spell against you." Harry finished quietly.

"Your mother never forgave me. I'll regret forever what I called her. She was the only real friend I had." Harry stared at him. . It was hard to believe.

"Did you hear the prophecy that day?" Harry asked bluntly. Severus stared at Harry amazed his figured it out. "You didn't look surprised when you heard it." He said.

_Just observant as Lilly._

"Yes Potter, I am the spy Dumbledore referred to. A mistake that haunts me everyday...I'm the reason my best friend was killed…"Harry closed his eyes in pain. He understood how Snape felt. It was how he felt about Sirus' death

"So that's why you decided to be a spy?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Severus answered. "After I realized the Dark—I mean Voldemort," he quickly corrected himself when Harry gave him a look, "was going to attack your family, I warned Professor Dumbledore." Harry stood up and paced, while Severus watched him. He wasn't sure what to think. A part of him wanted to hate Snape, but a part of him respected him. Respected him for taking the danger to warn Dumbledore…and respected him for risking his life by spying on Dumbledore for the Order…

"I'm not asking you to forgive me Harry," Severus said sadly as Harry continued to pace. . "I know I'll never forgive myself as long as I live." Harry looked intently at him. The look in Severus's eyes erased the doubts he was having. He knew his professor was being sincere.

"I know it wasn't easy for you or Sirus put aside hard feelings," he said as he held out his hand. "But I think there is a chance we can." He said with a smile. For the first time, Severus gave a genuine smile and shook Harry's hand.

"I think we can too." Harry sat down on the bed.

"So what was my mom like?" Harry asked. "Did I have anything in common with her?"

"Well, you do have some of her temper."

"Some?"

"You basically have a combination of your father's and mother's temper together, which makes you scarier than your mother." Harry laughed.

"Are you saying you were scared when I shouted at you last time?" Harry asked cheekily.

"Don't be silly child! Of course I wasn't!" Severus snapped his face slightly red.

"So how many times did my mom unleash her temper on you?"

"That's enough questions you cheeky brat!" Then Severus smirked. "So when are you going to ask Miss Weasley out?" Harry's face went red. "I guess the saying Black always said was true, Potters do have a thing for red heads."

"Shut it," Harry said with gritted teeth.

"Honestly, you really are afraid of your best friend and his brothers? Are you not a Gryffindor?" Harry glared at him.

"It's not about fear, it's about…"

"Your loyalty to Mr. Weasley… the first friend you had in your life."

"Yeah…I can't bear losing him as a friend…"

"If he's really a true friend, you won't lose him."

"I hope you're right."

"If I were you Mr. Potter, I would tell Miss Weasley your feelings now, before the book reveals them." Harry blushed.

"What makes you think it will be revealed?" Severus rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter, you just started having feelings for Miss Weasley. This book covers the current year." Harry groaned.

"Great, I'm dead when the Weasleys find out." Severus chuckled.

"I think you're wrong Mr. Potter."

"How can you leave him alone with that git!" Ron shouted at Ginny.

"Ronald! Don't call your professor that!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione said exasperated. "Professor Snape is not our enemy! He's risking his life to spy for the Order to bring Voldemort down!"

"Well I still don't trust that..." He trailed off when Professor Snape appeared in front of him with Harry behind him.

"That what Mr. Weasley?" Severus asked with raised eyebrows. Harry had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing, when Ron sunk down on his seat.

"Umm…" Luky for Ron, Harry decided to take pity on him.

"Leave him alone professor," Harry said not bothering to hid amusement in his voice. "And Ron, I trust Snape now with my life. So don't worry."

Everyone's mouth dropped open. Well everyone's except Remus. He had a feeling they would finally gain trust toward each other when both acknowledge they had similar childhood.

"The world has gone mad!" The twins exclaimed dramatically!" Harry glared at them.

"Bill, you better continue reading before everyone start asking questions otherwise Snape will start making threats." Snape smirked at this comment.


	17. HBP 24 Feelings Revealed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

**Sorry I took so long to update. In the summer, I had lots of tutoring to do, dealing with some issues, and got into watching Lois and Clark series.(I might be writing fanfiction for that soon) Now I'm really busy so updates will take longer than usual. School is busy with 5 classes along with tutoring, so updates will be long wait again. But I will never give up on this story! I allow myself 30 minute break after working on homework assignments, which is the time I use to write.**

**AN: I don't know if I did a good job on how Ron reacted to Harry's feelings towards Ginny or Ginny's talk with Harry afterwards. I'll re-write it this chapter again if I get a lot of bad reviews for this chapter. But when you review, please tell me what I need to change.**

**I never read a reading-the-book-story for Book 6 where Harry does have feelings for Ginny, but no one knows until it's revealed in the book. So I really hope I did this chapter justice. **

_**Hermione informs Harry that Ginny and Dean broke up. Apparently, Harry's insides were dancing the conga!**_

Everyone was quiet. Harry's face was red looking down his shoes. He cursed the book for revealing his feeling towards Ginny before he could. He really wanted to run to his room again, but he it would be ridiculous after being there a minute ago. He did not want to look at anyone. Especially Hermione's or Professor Snape's smug look after warning him to tell Ginny before the book does. Why couldn't it be later?

"Wait a minute," George said. "Are you telling me you have a crush…?"

"…on our little sister?" Fred finished.

"Mate, is this true?" Harry reluctantly looked at Ron, who looked like a bludger hit his head.

"Yeah, it's true." Then he quickly looked back down. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand

"Harry," Ginny said quietly put her hand on his shoulder. Harry turned to look at her.

"Ginny I…" Harry started to say but Ginny put her finger on his lips to stop him.

"Let's talk about it privately," Ginny said with a smile, gesturing to go to his room.

"No," Ron interrupted. "I'm talking to him first."

"Ron…" Hermione started to say. But Ron cut her off.

"I need to talk to my best mate." He said firmly looking at Harry. "Then he can talk to Ginny afterwards."

"Alright," Harry agreed following Ron to his room.

Ron cast the privacy spell before speaking.

"You really like my sister?'

"Yes," Harry said without hesitation.

"How long?"

"Honestly, I think it started in the summer. But I didn't realize I had feelings for her until after the practice before our first match." Harry really did not want to tell his best what event caused him to realize his feelings for Ginny.

"Almost all year and you never told me?"

"I'm sorry Ron."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't think you would like it…"

"Are you saying my opinion mattered more than your feelings for my sister?" Ron demanded.

"Yes Ron," Harry said without hesitation, "You are the first friend I made in my life. You have no idea how much our friendship means to me. I wouldn't give it up for anything." Harry looked at Ron who had a stunned look on his face.

"Harry…"

"I tried Ron. I tried so hard to forget my feelings for her. I'm really sorry Ron, but I can't help it. I really like Ginny a lot." Harry turned away. He felt Ron his hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, what are you apologizing for? I'm glad you like my sister!" Harry turned to look at Ron surprised.

"Really?" Ron laughed.

"Yes I am! I didn't like my sister dating guys I didn't really know. I mean sure I knew Dean, however I see how he's like dating, and well he's not right for Ginny."

"And you think I am?"

"I know you won't take advantage of my sister. And if you chose to date her, it won't be because wrong reasons guys date girls. It's because you truly care about her and I know you would never hurt her intentionally."

"Ron…"

"You really wouldn't have dated Ginny if I said no? Honestly Harry, I would be the biggest prat for a big brother and best mate. It will be selfish of me not to consider my best mate's happiness and my sisters' happiness." Ron patted Harry on the back. "Please keep the snogging to minimum. You are my best mate, but I'm still not comfortable see my sister kissing."

"Thanks Ron," Harry said sincerely.

"Well I'll go get Ginny. No funny business, okay?"

"Hey Ron," Harry called before Ron turned the knob to leave the room.

"Yeah mate?"

"Hermione is like a sister to me too. Well a big sister." Ron stared at him. "If I have to keep the snogging to minimum around you, you better do the same for me."

"Okay you are mad! There is no way Hermione and I would…"

"When are you going to tell her Ron?" Ron sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Since 4th year," Harry said sitting down by him.

"I don't know Harry. I know I hurt her while dating Lavender."

"I don't know mate, but she seemed please when she informed you broke up with Lavender."

"Really?"

"Really," Harry said firmly. "So why did you date Lavender?"

"I wanted to make Hermione jealous. Just wanted to see if she feels the same I do towards her. And I guessed I liked how Lavender gave some attention to me. I liked how she liked me more than a friend. I liked thinking finally dating and have a girlfriend. It took me a while to realize it meant nothing. I didn't know how to end it."

"Ask her Ron," he said firmly. Ron looked at him.

"What about our friendship? What if it doesn't work? Then what?"

"Do you like Hermione more than friend for more than a year?"

"Yes."

"Then I think it's worth the risk," Harry said. "I'll never stop being friends with both of you, no matter what happens.

"I'll think about it mate," Ron said quietly. "Umm I better get Ginny." He quickly stood up to leave. "Oh and mate, best mate or not, if you hurt her, I will hurt you." Harry smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Hey sis," Ron said coming back to the room. "Harry's waiting for you." Ginny gave him a suspicious look.

"You didn't threaten him did you?'

"No, what time of brother and best mate would I be?"

"If I find out you did Ron, I will hex you to oblivion." Ron just smiled raising his hands up in surrender.

"I just told him not hurt you, otherwise I'll hurt him. That's all, nothing more." Ginny hit his arm playfully.

"It's still hard to believe. I mean all these years…" Ginny said wonder. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice him staring at you."

"Well I noticed, but I didn't want to get my hopes up." Ginny said defensively.

"Well what are you waiting for sis?" George asked.

"Yeah, go snog the daylights out of him!" Fred said with a smirk.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded.

"Well you know you don't have your mother's or my permission. " Mr. Weasley said with a smile.

"Go one dear," Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

Ginny hugged her parents and ran to Harry's room.

Ron sat down beside Hermione.

"So Ron, how did that talk go?" Bill asked.

"It went well. I can't believe all this time he was afraid I would end our friendship just because he wants to date our little sister." Mr. Weasley smiled.

"He really is a loyal friend." He said to Ron. "You are very lucky to have him."

"Oh this is wonderful! Harry will finally be part of the family!" Mrs. Weasley pretty much squealed with happiness. "Oh it will be a beautiful wedding."

"Mom! He just asked her out today!" Ron exclaimed his ears turning red.

Harry fiddled with his hands as he waited for Ginny to come. He didn't know how to explain to her his feelings. Once the door opened, he quickly stood up. Ginny smiled at him as she walked toward him.

"Hey," She said.

"Hi," Harry said trying not to sound nervous. Ginny sat down facing him.

"You really like me?" Harry nodded his head sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, I really do."

"It has nothing to do with the fact I had a crush on you since I was little." Harry shook his head.

"From what I understand, you only had a crush on me because I was the Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny blushed.

"Okay I won't deny that. But that changed when I started to get to know you at the Burrow and school."

"If I remember correctly, you never could stay in the same room as me," Harry couldn't help but tease." And that also happened at school." Ginny hit his arm hard.

"Prat," she said crossing her arms. Harry just laughed. Ginny tried hard to scowl at him but ended up joining him in the laughter. Once they bother stopped they stared at each other.

"You know Harry, I never stopped liking you. Honestly, I just dated other guys to get over you. That never worked."

Harry placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry it took me 5 years to realize how wonderful and amazing you are." Ginny blushed.

"Really?"

"Really," Harry said firmly taking her hands into his. "I'm really glad you never gave up on me." Ginny stared at her hands in his for a while. Then she looked at Harry in the eyes.

"Why do you like me Harry?"

"Ginny, you are easy to talk to and fun to hang out with. I also admire how tough and fiery you are. I don't why, but whenever we are together, even as friends, I feel very happy. I like those moments when we spend time along together. It just feels right whenever I'm with you." He gently cupped her face. She closed her eyes at his touch. "And I must say you do look very beautiful." Ginny smiled cupping his face.

"You're quite handsome too." She said quietly and kissed him.

A couple minutes later, the new couple came out of the room holding hands as they walked back to the reading room.

"So are you both finally a couple?" Fred asked.

"Yes we are Fred," Ginny answered with a bright smile squeezing Harry's hand. Fred stuck his hand out at George.

"Pay up George, I won the bet."

"You have been betting on us!" Ginny exclaimed outraged while Harry blushed.

"Well dear sister, Gred and I figured one day you and Harry would get together in the future. I bet that he would ask you out before graduating Hogwarts. Forge here bet that he won't ask you out until after Hogwarts."

"When did this bet start?" Harry asked curious.

"It started last year, after you broke up with Cho." George answered. "We noticed you and Ginny started to talk to each more than usual. We both couldn't help but think you two would be a good couple together."

"Why did you bet he would ask her out after Hogwarts then?" Bill asked. Georges face darkened and spoke in an unusual serious voice.

"I couldn't help but notice Harry was always miserable to go back to his relatives. He was even miserable whenever he came back. I could never forget 4 years ago when we had to rescue him from his…punishment… He may smile or act cheery, but didn't fool me. I'll never forget how surprised he seemed that we Weasleys cared about him. And there were times I noticed he would apologize for things that were not wrong at all. I thought until he gets away from a place where he is put down constantly, he'll finally find confidence in himself. But I'm glad it happened earlier than I expected. I have no regrets losing this bet. "

Harry looked down while hearing everything George said in embarrassment. He never knew the twins were this observant.

"Harry, after reading this book, we really need to talk about your home life." Remus said sternly. "And talk about the fact why you never told me or Sirius in the past."

Harry nodded his head defeated. He really hated talking about the Dursleys.

"I'll tell you about them, if the book doesn't. I have a feeling I'll tell Ginny though since I just told her a while ago."

"How bad are they?" Tonks asked Ginny.

"The worst muggle relatives any wizard or witch could ask for," Ginny said scowling.

"So are you okay with me and Ginny be a couple?" Harry asked the Weasley parents quickly changing the subject.

"Harry, my daughter is old enough to chose who she wants to date." Mr. Weasley said with a smile. "But I definitely approve."

"You really don't ask Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "I always considered you part of my family Harry. And I always will even if things don't work out with Ginny, which I have no doubt they will work out. But I want to know nothing would change that fact that you will always be a son to me."

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely.


	18. HBP 24 Breakup could be a problemNOT!

**AN: I apologize if some reactions are short, like this one. But I really want to get this book over with and get to the 7****th**** book. So I'm pretty much copying reactions I wrote in the original posting, with slight editing. Really annoys me how my story was deleted once I was about to start on Deathly Hallows. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

_**Hermione comments that Ginny and Harry's breakup could affect Quidditch practice. **_

"Okay, what's that about?" Ginny asked looking at Harry and Hermione. (Harry was covering his face with both hands.)

"Well I was telling Harry you and Dean were arguing one day, and he seemed interested…"

"Hermione!" Harry whined as the twins sniggered, but Hermione ignored him.

"He jumped to the conclusion that you two might have broken up, which didn't happen of course. When I asked him why's he's interested, he used Quidditch as an excuse!" Everyone laughed, as Ginny gently took Harry's hands off his face.

"Well, I was really happy when Hermione told me you had a horrible date with Cho." Everyone snickered as Harry's face went red. "And I was silently jumping for joy when you told Ron you had no feelings for her." Harry smiled, feeling less embarrassed.


	19. HBP 24 Draco confesses he cursed Katie

_**Katie Bell is Back!**_

"Wait, what happened to her?" Fred demanded sharply. The trio took turns recounting what happened in Hogsmeade. The twins looked really angry at the fact that someone hurt their former teammate.

Harry turned to Draco and Severus. "Do any of you have an idea who did that?"

Draco looked down.

"I would be lying if I said I have no idea who did it," He answered truthfully.

"Who did it then?" Tonks asked.

"It was you, wasn't it Draco?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Yes Potter, I'm the one who sneaked the cursed necklace to Katie," Draco said quietly looking down. "And I'm the one who put tried to send poison to Professor Dumbledore through Professor Slughorn."

"YOU'RE THE REASON I WAS POISONED!" Ron bellowed. All the Weasleys sure did not look happy. The twins even had their wands.

"Ron! Calm down!" Harry yelled. "And that means you too Fred and George!" The twins put away their wands reluctantly. "Draco, I nearly thought you didn't do it when McGonnagal said you were in detention. How did you…"

"I cast the imperious curse on Lady Romestra." Draco confessed.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape shouted angrily. "What on earth were you thinking using an unforgivable cure on school grounds! If you were caught, you could have been sent to Azkaban!"

"After finishing these books, we need to get that curse off her." Bill said before continuing reading.


	20. HBP 24 Revealing Vanishing Cabinet Plan

_**The books states Harry thinks Draco is spending time in the Room of Requirement**_

"How did you figure that out Potter?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and explained how he had Kreacher and Dobby follow him around.

"What do you do in there Draco?" Harry asked curiously. Draco looked at Snape for permission.

"I'm sure we are going to find out in the books later Draco, no point hiding it." Draco nodded his head and took a deep breath before explaining.

"There is a Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement." gasped.

"There also is one in Knockturn Valley isn't there?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Harry had his suspicions, so I investigated over there, to make sure there wasn't any dark objects.

"The Dark…I mean Voldemort wants me to help sneak the death eaters into Hogwarts…." Everyone in the room gasped except Snape.

"Voldemort does believe the Draco will fail. So he wants reinforcements to make sure he does it or someone else…"

"He has no idea Dumbledore is dying?" Harry asked.

"No."


	21. HBP 24 Draco and Myrtle

**AN: Sorry for not updating a long time. I have so much hw this semester! Never again taking 3 math classes in the same semester! Two is fine, but never 3! **

**Anyway I may or may not post for a while. Depends when I get inspiration, which hard to with all the hw school has been piling me with. I really want to get this book over with! I can't wait to do the cupboard reactions in book 7! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

_**Myrtle tells to convince Draco to tell her what's wrong so she can help him. **_

"Do we really have to read this?" Draco asked in a weak pleading tone. He has already started talking to Myrtle, and really didn't want everyone to hear what he talks about with her.

"Everyone had to hear some my thoughts from the past Draco." Harry retorted. "And we are hearing them from the future! You think I like it?"

Draco sighed in defeat.

_**Draco states he needs to do something soon otherwise Voldemort will kill him. **_

Everyone was silent hearing this.

"So how come you talk to Moaning Myrtly of all people?" Ron asked Draco.

"She…she saw me crying one day and comforted me…" Draco admitted. "She is someone I could talk to…while there was no one else…."

_**The books describes Harry's surprise that Malfoy is crying. **_

"Really Potter, I'm a human you know."

"Well, you made fun of anyone who cried," Harry pointed out.

_**The books states Draco saw Harry behind him by the mirror. **_

"I really didn't want you to hear any of that, it's embarrassing." Draco mumbled.


	22. HBP 24 Sectumsempra

**AN: I hope I did justice on this chapter. Let me know what you think! **

_**Malfoy and Harry start dueling. Harry tires to use the Levicorpus spell, but Malfoy blocks the jinx. Myrtle tries to beg them to stop, but she's ignored. As the duel continued, Malfoy decided to do the unforgivable spell…. **_

"MR. MALFOY!" Professor Snape shouted, making Draco flinch. "You better NOT think using THAT UNFORGIVABLE CURSE IN THE FUTURE! Do you have any idea what would happen if you used it TOO LONG ON POTTER!"

"I promise I won't." Draco replied slightly scared. "I really don't know what my future self was thinking."

**Harry uses the Sectumsempra spell.**

Harry's face went white when the book read out loud what happened to Draco.

"Harry…" Hermione said knowing her friend will take this badly.

"No…no...no…I didn't…" He said covering his face.

"Calm down Harry," Remus said. But Harry ignored him continuing his guilty chant.

"I'm a monster. How could I…"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER!" Ginny shouted startling everyone.

"Miss Weasley is right Harry you are not a monster." Severus said calmly. "I know if you knew the consequences of using that spell you never would have used. If anyone is a monster in this room it's me, I created that spell thinking I would protect me from dangerous enemies."

"But…" Harry started to protest.

"Severus is right Potter, I'm a monster trying to use the torture spell on you. I could have really hurt you."

"That's different, you didn't know any better." Harry argued. Everyone shook their heads.

"You are right Harry, there is a difference. " Hermione said sounding slightly exasperated. "In the future, Draco casted a spell knowing it would hurt you. However, you had no idea what that spell did and used it to protect yourself."

"I only know it's useful against enemies."

"Which could be mean for defense," Bill said. "Honestly Harry, how could you known it was dangerous spell or not?"

"If it makes you feel any better Potter, I really deserved the consequences of the spell after what I almost did something horrible to you. "

"No you didn't," Harry protested.

"Both of you didn't deserve it," Severus said. "But none of you should have tried to hurt each other at all."


	23. HBP 24 Plan to get the book back

**AN: I'm just writing reactions I find important for this chapter. I found it boring writing reactions for reactions to Snape's punishment for Harry, so I just decided to skip that. **

_**Harry declares he wants to get the book back **_

"Potter, if you really want to keep that book, at least let me discuss with you the spells I created before you take it to class again." Snape said firmly. "We can't have mistakes of using dangerous spells again."

"Umm, are you sure?" Harry asked surprised.

"You want to be an auror, right? Then it's important have to make potions thoroughly. Considered it a way of apologizing for being too harsh on you all these school years. And if you continue to use it wisely, I'll give you the next year book."

"But sir! That's not fair!" Draco complained. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Hmmm…that's true…"

"I think you should write your own potions book." Harry suggested. "I mean these are the best instructions. This year's textbook down give any good results."

"You know Potter…that's not a bad idea…" Snape said thoughtfully. "Alright, I know a spell to copy the books. I make one for everyone…that deserves it…"


	24. HBP 24 Celebration with a Sudden Kiss

**AN: Well this is my favorite part of the whole chapter. I hope I did reactions justice. **

_**The book reads Harry's first kiss with Ginny.**_

Both Harry and Ginny went red. There was silence for a moment before everyone reacted.

"You just kissed her?" George said astounded.

"Just like that?" Fred finished.

Harry rubbed his hand behind his head nervously.

"I'm pretty shocked I did that too. I mean I planned to confess my feelings before I do that…"

"That's exactly how you did it today," Ginny said with a smile. "But I must say I think the way your futures self did it is much better."

"Hey!" Harry protested.

"I agree with Ginny, Harry. That is way more romantic!" Hermione teased making Harry pout.

"Speak for yourself, I prefer how you did it today mate." Ron said shaking his head.

Remus chuckled.

"Well it doesn't surprise me, James did the same thing."

Harry groaned.

"And let me guess the first time my mom rejected him right?"

"Oh yes she did," Severus answered smirking. "Now that's one of my favorite memories. Lily Evans giving Potter a good slap on the face." Harry rolled his eyes.

"You sure did a better job holding back your feelings than James, Harry." Remus stated fondly. "He couldn't even hold them for a week when he realized his feelings for Lily."

Harry blushed.

"Yeah that's a lot of dedication there mate," George said.

"Well done." Fred commented shaking Harry's hand.

"Ummm…thank you?" Harry said uncertain.

"I really don't mind how the book portrays your confession Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "However, I honestly didn't think you would suddenly kiss her like that. I would have though Ginny would do that, since she had feelings for you a long time."

"DAD!" Ginny exclaimed red faced.

All the sudden a big T.V. screen

"What is that?"

"It's a television screen," Hermione said. "It's a device used by muggles to watch films or shows."

"What are those?" Draco asked curiously.

"They are played out stories acted by different people." Hermione said surprised Draco was interested. Draco noticed and bowed his head embarrassed.

"Look there's a note," said after examining the muggle device excitedly.

_Dear Readers,_

_I felt that watching this "first date" will give you a chance to understand better, since he finally opens up himself more. _

"Really?" Hermione said surprised. "That's not something easy to do Ginny. You must be really special to Harry." Ginny smiled.

_Harry and Hermione should have no problem on operating. _

_Have fun watching,_

_T.R.L_

_P.S Yes I'm from the future. You'll figure out who I am in the next book. _

"I wonder who those initials belong to." Bill commented.

"If you look in the middle, those are the same as Remus's initials," Hermione noted. Remus looked shocked. He couldn't have a child in the future, could he?

"Well no point dwelling on it, we'll find out in the next book." Snape said.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Hermione said as she pressed the play button on the remote.

**AN: Yay Chapter 24 is done! Now to re-write the chapter covering Harry's and Ginny's date according to me! For those who read it before, there won't be many changes. Except this time, Harry and Ginny are watching a date they haven't done yet! Lol **


	25. First Date

**In my mind, I think Ginny will help Harry to open up more. While reading the books, Harry sure doesn't talk with anyone about his mourning for Sirus's death. And he never really talks about his bitter feelings toward the Dursleys with anyone. Ginny is the only person he will trust with this secret he kept from everyone. (For example, in the end of Deathly Hallows, it seems, besides Dumbledore, he trusted to tell Ginny that the sorting hat case.**

**I'm proud to say this chapter I made up on my own is more than 4000 words!**

**So the BOLD part is what everyone's watching. Then the ****NON-bold part is everyone's reactions****. Hope you like it.**

**Harry and Ginny were walking outside toward the lake. They were still holding hands and both had wide grins on their faces. **

**They did not stop walking until they reached the lake. That's when Harry finally let go of Ginny's hand, and sat down. Ginny looking slightly hurt, sat down as well.**

"Why did you do that?" Ron asked confused.

Harry shrugged.

"He's probably guilty about kissing Ginny so suddenly without explaining his feelings," Hermione said giving a Harry a look.

**After what seem like a forever silence, Harry finally spoke. **

"**I'm sorry," He said quietly. **

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"**Why are you apologizing for?" She asked in a confused voice. **

"**I should not have kissed you like that…not before I tell you…well I have feelings for you…" He said shyly. **

"I agree," Bill said.

"I thought it was sweet though," Tonks said making Harry blush.

**Ginny laughed. **

"**I must say I was surprised by that kiss. I always thought I would do it. I mean I had a crush on you first." **

Mr. Weasley gave Ginny a smug look causing her to blush.

"**Yeah, sorry it took me so long to notice you. But you weren't the only one you had a crush on me…it was kind of embarrassing that time…" **

**Ginny sighed. **

"**Yeah, I know. I never really apologized for that ridiculous Valentines poem." She said looking down, her face red. **

Malfoy smirked at the memory, but it quickly was wiped out after so many angry glares were sent his way.

"**Well, now that I look back, it wasn't so bad. It was kind of nice." **

**Ginny giggled. **

"**Glad you think so." **

"**So…" Harry said awkwardly. **

"**So…" Ginny said. **

"**I believe a long walk is order, so you can tell me about the match today."**

(AUTHOR NOTE: I'm not really good at writing about sports so…I'll just say everyone is listening to the details...)

The Quidditch fans listened very carefully to the details, as they watched Harry and Ginny hold hands while they walked around the Hogwarts grounds. Bill and the twins were impressed on how Ginny caught the snitch so fast.

"Now that a Quidditch match I certainly don't want to miss in the future!" Harry declared.

"**You should have seen Cho's face when I caught that snitch right in front of her nose." **

**Harry laughed. **

"**I wished I saw that. I've only seen you fly as seeker once." **

"**I'm alright, not good as you though." **

"**Well I'm sure I could never be a brilliant chaser as you." **

**Ginny playfully whacked him. **

**Suddenly Harry froze. **

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry said.

"**Harry?" Ginny asked. She followed Harry's gaze: it was toward the Willow Tree. **

Remus looked worriedly at Harry, so did Ron and Hermione.

"**Harry?" Ginny asked again with more concern in her voice. **

**Harry snapped out of his daze. **

"**Oh sorry, ummm do you mind if we go sit over there?" He said, gesturing to his and his friend's favorite sitting place under a tree. **

"**Sure." **

**For a while they sat down in silence, holding each other's hand still. **

"**Are you alright?" Ginny finally asked. **

"**That's where I first met him." Harry said, staring into space. **

"**I know, Ron told me, after we found out he was really innocent." **

"**Inside the Shrinking Shack…is where…he asked me to live with him…" Harry said quietly. "That was the best moment of my life to know I have a family linked to my parents... It was a wish I always had. A family who would at least…like me and care for me as a son…" **

Remus grabbed the remote and hit pause.

"Remus?" Tonks asked concerned since the shadow of the world was beginning to show on his face.

"Harry, the Dursley's never treated you like family?" He asked calmly. Harry shook his head.

"They hate me because I'm a wizard."

"Harry, I want to know, how they treated you all these years." Remus demanded. "If I remember correctly, you said earlier that they treated you like a servant."

"I have a feeling I'm going to be telling that to Ginny in this memory." Harry said warily.

"**Don't get me wrong. I already consider your family as my own. **

All the Weasleys beamed.

"**But Sirus, besides Lupin, was the only link I had with my parents."**

Remus looked down guilty. Due to his furry problem, he had no confidence to be a good parent like figure for Harry.

"**He was really special to me. It was nice not to only get letters from friends, but from family…" **

**Ginny squeezed his hand. **

"**You miss him, don't you?"**

**Harry nodded. **

"**More than you can imagine." **

"**You seem very happy whenever you were around him." **

"**That last time we really talked thought…I was upset with him." **

"**Why?" **

**Harry sighed and told her about the memory he witnessed in Snape's pensive.**

Everyone in the room, including the twins, was horrified as they listen to the details of how Severus was treated by James and Sirus. Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione was angry.

"Is this true Harry? Did you invade Professor Snape's memories without his permission?!"

"Yes," Harry admitted looking down on his shoes. Hermione's temper explodes.

"YOU LIED TO ME!"

"Miss Granger, I told Mr. Potter not to tell anyone about it." Severus said trying to defend Harry." Hermione ignored him.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US THE TRUTH! DON'T YOU REALIZE…" Hermione faltered seeing the look on Harry's face.

"Yes Hermione, I do realize." He said in a monotone voice. Ginny glared at Hermione, knowing what Harry was now feeling.

"That's not what I meant Harry," Hermione said hurriedly realizing her mistake. Ron also glared at Hermione after finally catching on.

"Doesn't change the fact I had some responsibility," Harry said. "I should have listened to Dumbledore and continued Occlumency with Severus, but I didn't...because I was too arrogant to listen…"

"Potter, I never want to hear you say that again."

Everyone looked at the Potions Master stunned. He was the one who always claimed Harry was arrogant.

"You wanted to help protect everyone. We should have told you more information, but Dumbledore believed it would endanger your safety. If we told you I believe you would have did more effort to clear you mind against Voldemort." Snape said with an apologetic tone." When you went to save your godfather, you didn't do out arrogance, you did it out of love."

"Thanks professor," Harry said softly.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said again.

Harry gave her a hug.

"It's okay."

"**That explains why you wanted to talk to Sirus badly." Ginny said. "It must have really bothered you. **

"**What really bothered me is how they treated Snape. It reminded me how my cousin bullied me when I was little." **

Remus looked sad hearing this.

**Harry said with a little anger in his voice. "Whoever thought Snape and I actually have something in common." **

"I never would have," Severus admitted looking ashamed. Draco agreed..

"**Harry, not everyone is perfect." **

**Harry sighed. **

"**I know that. But when I attacked Draco it was out of defense." **

Draco looked down embarrassed and ashamed.

"**They attacked Snape…like it's some kind of game…" **

"**Well, what matters is that they changed." Ginny said. "Everyone changes. Although I doubt Malfoy or Snape would ever change." **

"Sorry," Ginny mumbled when Severus and Draco glared at her.

**Harry laughed. **

The glares shifted over to Harry, who also mumbled an apology.

"**Yeah, I guess so. I sometimes still wonder how my mom fell in love with him. He really was an idiot." **

"When he stopped being an arrogant idiot and stopped asking her out constantly during 7th year," Remus answered. "So before the next Hogesmade visit, he asked her out. Finally, she said yes. During their first date, they got to know each other better. They got closer when they started to hear about the dangers of Voldemort."

Harry and Ginny glance at each other. The reason they have good understanding is because they both know what it was like to face Voldemort and what it was like to feel guilt over something you had no control over.

"You know Fred this kind of sounds familiar," George said.

"Oh yes it reminds use about 2 people in the room," Fred said with an evil grin.

"You couldn't stand each other, but after a big rescue, became best friends, and still are!" They finished in unison.

Ron and Hermione's face went red when they realized who they were talking about.

Remus chuckled.

"Yes, they do actually remind me of James and Lily, they would argue all the time"

"**Hey Ginny, I have wanted to ask you something personal?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**But it has something to do with…Tom Riddle…" Ginny's face paled. **

****"Mate did you really need to bring that up," Ron said glaring at Harry.

"It's fine Ron," Ginny said calmly.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Harry asked feeling bad.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"**Oh…" **

"**Never mind, just forget it." **

"**No Harry, go ahead ask me. It's alright." **

**They stared into each other's eyes for a while before Harry spoke again.**

"**When Voldemort possessed you…you never felt anything at all?"**

"**No," Ginny said confused. "Why are you asking?"**

"I told him this before when he thought Voldemort possessed him to attack dad that night," Ginny explained to the confused adults.

Their expressions went from confused to horror.

"Son it was never your fault," said gently. "It was Voldemort's snake."

"Well that year Dumbledore would tell me anything or even look at me. I felt so alone and abandoned by him. I couldn't help but jump to conclusions like that. I was scared." Harry said.

"But even if you were possessed that night, I would never blame you or want you to blame yourself."

"**Because Voldemort possessed me Ginny…it hurt a lot…" Harry shuddered. Ginny squeezed his hand. "It felt worse than Crucio spell. I felt like I was dying…I wanted to die…so I could be with Sirus…"**

"**I didn't know. Honestly Harry, I never felt any pain from Riddle. I just blacked out all the time." **

"**You were luckier than I was." Harry said bitterly. "Honestly if I was your age, I don't think would have had the strength to push him out." **

"**How were you able to push him out?" Ginny asked curious. **

"**The moment I thought about wanting Dumbledore to kill me along with Voldemort…so I could be with Sirus again…" **

**Harry seemed to be fighting tears, since his body was trembling. Ginny wrapped her arms around him. They stayed that way for a while in silence. **

"**I feel so stupid Ginny," Harry said bitterly. **

"Oh no, he's going to blame himself," Hermione said rolling her eyes

"I still don't understand why you always do that to yourself mate," Ron said shaking his head.

"Yeah, when I think about it, you never really had self confidence," George said seriously.

"**I should have realized it was a trap. It was so obvious. But I have to have, like Hermione said, hero saving thing." **

Remus glared at Hermione.

"She didn't mean it like that," Harry said defending her. "She was just trying to let me see reason…that it was a trap…"

"**Harry…" **

"**He gave me a 2-way mirror you know…he gave it to me a wrapped in a package…and I was so stupid not to open it…" **

"Do you still have that mirror?" Remus asked curious.

Harry shook his head.

"I was so angry at myself, I threw it in my trunk and it broke into pieces." Harry said in an apologetic tone.

"If you still have all the pieces, I can fix it." Remus said in an assuring tone.

"**Even though Dumbledore told me it wasn't my fault it was." Harry said. **

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny shouted standing up. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT EVER AGAIN!" **

"**Ginny, you don't understand…" **

"**I may not what it's like to watch a love one die," Ginny said coldly. "But I do know what it's like to know that someone nearly died saving my life, and felt it was my fault!" **

Everyone was stunned by what Ginny said.

"**That's different…" Harry started to say. **

"**Yes maybe no one died in my case," Ginny said forcefully. "But I should have known better not to fall for Tom Riddle's tricks!" **

"**But I was warned by Dumbledore and Snape not to ever believe those vision I received from Voldemort," Harry argued. "You had no idea…" **

"**My dad told me to be careful if I ran into dark objects!" Ginny argued back. "Even though I knew that book was evil, I still wanted to keep it. Tom seemed understanding…having someone to talk to was comforting…" She said quietly looking at Harry in the eye. "And it was a comfort for you to see those visions, to know what Voldemort was up to while Dumbledore did not tell you anything." **

"It was sort of comforting," Harry admitted. "I felt that I could help."

Sensing he was feeling guiltier, Hermione squeezed his hand.

"**It was never your fault Harry, it was Voldemort. And you didn't kill Sirus. It was Belatrix." Harry stood up. **

"**I know that! But it could have been prevented if I wasn't so stupid!" Harry shouted. "I may not have killed him, but I'm still responsible." **

"HARRY!" Remus shouted. "You had no responsibility over Sirus's death at all!"

"It's going to take a while to accept that Remus." Harry said sadly.

"**Harry why can't you understand that nothing is your fault!" Ginny shouted. "No one blames you! So why on earth do you have this habit?!"**

**Harry's body stiffened. **

"**I…I don't know…" **

"**Did anyone ever blame you in the past?" Ginny asked carefully. Harry eyes widened. **

"**No," he said in an unconvincing tone. **

"Harry you are a bad liar," Hermione said shaking her head.

"**Did your relatives every blame you for anything?" Harry turned his head away. **

"What did they do?" Remus asked sternly.

"**They did, didn't they?" When Harry still didn't answer, Ginny forced him to turn around. "Harry, you can trust me." **

**After a while of looking at each other straight in the eyes, Harry finally sighed and sat back down. **

"**The Dursleys…do not treat me like family at all…they hate me…Because I'm a wizard…" Harry snorted. "I'm abnormal in their eyes…a burden…"**

"WHAT!" Remus and Tonks shouted outraged.

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked hotly.

"You never told me that mate," Ron said angrily.

Harry shrugged.

"I really didn't want to talk about it ever."

"**I never knew that." Ginny said appalled. **

**Harry shrugged. **

"**I never really told anyone. It really didn't matter to me, since I was used to it." **

"You shouldn't," Mr. Weasley said sadly.

"**Before I came to Hogwarts, I never knew what it was like to be treated as family or what it was like to have friends." **

"You never had friends?" Draco asked surprised. Harry shook his head.

"The Dursleys made sure of that." He said darkly.

"**That was mostly the reason I didn't ask you out once I realized my feelings for you. I could never give up my friendship with Ron for anything…He was the first friend I made in my life…" Ginny nodded in understanding. **

"Thanks mate," Ron said touched.

"**But before coming to Hogwarts…I only knew what it was like to be treated as a house elf and feeling lonely all the time." **

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?" Hermione shouted outraged.

"Is this what you mean by being treated as a servant?" Remus asked angrily.

He got his answer when Harry didn't say anything.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY TREATED YOU AS A HOUSE ELF!?" Ginny shouted outraged. Harry sighed. **

"**I had to do all the cleaning and cooking in the house since I was 6, while they spoiled their son and did not give him any chores." **

"SIX?! THEY MADE YOU COOK WHEN YOU WERE SIX?!" shrieked.

"That's too dangerous!" Hermione shouted appalled. "My parents wouldn't let me anywhere near the stove until I was 13!"

"**I heard they were horrible. But I never knew they were this horrible." **

Everyone else in the room nodded in agreement.

"**They even punished me sometimes, by locking me in my room and starving me, sometimes for accidental magic I had not control on." Harry laughed bitterly."But most of the time Dudely and his friends would get me in trouble as well, even if I done nothing wrong…I was still punished…" **

Everyone in the room looked murderous and shouted lot of angry protests.

"That it!" Remus, who was usually calm, shouted standing up. "I'm going to hex them to oblivion!" Tonks stood up and nodded in agreement. But before he would move, Harry stood up pointing his wand at him.

"If you want to hex them, you'll have to get through me first." Everyone, except Severus and Ginny's, mouth feel open stunned.

"Mate, you're actually…" Ron started to ask stunned.

"I'm not defending their actions." Harry said quickly. "I know I did not deserve the treatment they gave me. But…they took me in without any choice…I won't let ANYONE hurt them." Everyone in the room glanced at each other, then sighed and sat back in their chairs defeated.

"It's up to you Harry," Remus said.

Severus sighed.

"I'm not surprised. That's exactly what Lily said when I wanted hex Petunia for insulting her."

"Fred! George! That means no pranks too!" The twins who were staring to write up a plan pouted.

**Ginny stood up angry. "How do I get there Harry?"**

"**Er…get where?" Harry asked confused. **

"**THE DURSLEYS! I'M GOING HEX THEM TO OBLIVION!" Ginny yelled with her wand out. Harry quickly stood up and pointed her wand at her. **

"**EXPELLIARMUS!" Ginny's wand flew right to Harry's hand. **

The twins looked at Harry thunderstruck. So did Ron and Bill.

"What?" Harry asked annoyed at the staring.

"I can't believe you did that mate!" Ron said in awe.

Remus chuckled.

"That's James' bravery."

Snape rolled his eyes in agreement.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER GIVE ME MY WAND BACK!" Ginny shouted. **

"Wow, your temper is similar to Lily's Miss Weasley." Snape commented.

**Harry shook his head. "Not until you promise you will not do ANYTHING to them." **

"**But they deserve it!" **

"**Ginny, I'm only going to say this once." Harry said in a dead serious voice. "Whether they deserve being hexed or not, I would never let ANYONE hurt them, final." **

"**But…" **

"**No Ginny." He said firmly. Ginny gave a defeated sigh and sat back down on the ground. **

"**Why do you have to be so damn noble Harry?"**

"Because he's like his dad," Remus said fondly.

**Harry shrugged. "More like reasonable."**

"Just like his mother," Severus commented.

"**Looks like Hermione rubbed off on you," Ginny joked. Harry chuckled. **

Everyone was chuckling to the comment too.

"**Honestly, I don't think hexing them will make us better than them." **

"That's true," Remus said.

"**I suppose you are right," Ginny said. There was silence for a while. **

"**The fact is the Dursleys never wanted me or wanted anything to do with magic. They may have treated me badly but they took me in. Dumbledore pretty much gave them no choice. So I can see why in their eyes they consider me a burden." **

"They have no right to think that!" Severus yelled. "Petunia knows that as long as you are with them and the blood protection is up, they are safe from Voldemort and his deatheaters. She's just using you!"

"**Harry…" **

"**Look, I know Sirus's death was not my fault." Harry said quietly. But I guess after having a family that blamed you for everything that went wrong for 11 years…Your mind starts to believe its true…" **

"**Harry…" **

"**I know Ginny." Harry said sharply. "It's just going to take time to get past it." He stood up putting his hand in his pockets.**

Remus nodded in understanding. He and James cheered Sirus up whenever he got rarely emotional about how his family treated him.

**Ginny takes Harry's hands and looks in the eye. **

"**Then I'll help you starting now. Sirus's death was never your fault. He wouldn't want you live your life blaming himself. If something happened to you, he would be blaming himself, even if he had no control over the situation. He loved you Harry, just like you loved him." **

**Harry closed his eyes. Ginny lifted his chin. **

"**And Harry, the Dursleys may not have a choice. But NO ONE has the right to treat their own family like that. True, you might be different from them. But you were never a burden. Just someone who needed a family, after getting it taken away…" **

**Harry bit his lip. **

"You know Harry, I never really seen you cry before." Hermione commented..

"I do cry, just when no one is looking." Harry replied.

"Why are you scared to cry in front of us mate?" Ron asked.

Harry fumbled with his hands, not really wanting to answer the question.

"The Dursleys don't allow you to cry?!" Hermione yelled.

Harry sighed.

"Dudely use to beat me up all the time, without my aunt and uncle knowing. From experience, if I cried he would tease me. Later on, I believed crying was a weakness, and it would just satisfy my cousin if I gave in. So whenever he bullied me, I would hide my feelings and stop myself from crying."

No one knew what to say to this, so they continued the video.

"**My family is yours Harry. My mom loves you as her son. She really wants to adopt you. So does my dad. And my brothers think of you as their little brother." **

All the Weasley brothers nod in agreement.

"Harry if you're relatives' cause you trouble," George said in an unusual serious concerned voice.

"…don't hesitate to call us! We'll always be there for you little brother!" Fred finished.

Harry grinned.

**Tears finally started to come down freely on Harry's face. And for the first time, which seemed so long, he finally broke down. He cried for Sirus, he cried for his parents, he cried for the days he was bullied and with no friends, he cried for the fighting he had to do thanks to Voldemort, and he cried for the burden of the prophecy. **

Everyone was quiet as they stared at the screen. When the adults thought about it, they never saw Harry cry. Mrs. Weasley remembered vaguely Harry trying his best not to cry long after witnessing Cedric's death. Remus remembered Harry's pale face when Sirus was killed in front of him. But Harry never did cry at all.

"Harry, you never had a chance to mourn at all?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry shook his head.

"I did cry about Cedric's death when I was alone. But once I went back to the Dursleys after Cedric's death, I had so many chores to do. But, honestly I was grateful to have them. They kept my mind off what happened. But Sirus death…I did cry whenever I was alone on the Hogwarts grounds…But when I was at the Dursleys…I had to control my urge to cry….They were finally leaving me alone and not making me do chores; which was a good thing since I just laid in bed all day…Didn't want to give them an excuse to make me do them. "

Everyone in the room growled at this.

**The scene changed to where Harry is lying down on Ginny's lap, looking more peaceful than he did in a long time, with Ginny stroking his hair affectionately. **

**"Hey had a nice nap," Ginny teased when Harry woke up and quickly scrambled off her lap blushing. **

Everyone laughed fondly at the scene.

**"Uh…yeah, sorry about that." **

Everyone rolled their eyes at Harry's apology.

**"No it's alright," Ginny said. "It was nice to see you sleep with that peaceful face you had." **

**Harry blushed more. **

**"Feel better?"**

**"Yeah," Harry answered surprised. **

"You shouldn't be surprised Harry," Hermione chided. "It's not healthy to not let your feelings out all that time."

**"You shouldn't be surprised. Trust me, after I cried so much about Riddle, I felt a lot better." Ginny said. **

**Harry smiled. **

**"I'll keep that in mind then." **

**Ginny stood up and took Harry's hand. **

**"Come with me," Ginny said. **

"Where are you going?" Ron asked suspiciously.

**"Where are we going," Harry asked as Ginny dragged him through the castle. **

**"You'll see," Ginny replied with a wink. **

Everyone in the room groaned.

**Harry followed Ginny to they were facing a wall. **

**"The Room of Requirement?" Harry asked. **

**Ginny paced in front of the wall a couple times, then the door opened. **

**Ginny smiled, held both Harry's hands in hers. **

**"Close your eyes Harry." **

**Harry raised his eyebrows. **

"What's wrong Harry, don't trust her?" George teased.

**"Come close your eyes. Don't you trust me?"**

**Harry shrugged and closed his eyes. Ginny walked backward as she led him inside the room.**

"You're going to make him DANCE?" Ron asked incredulously when they saw the room was similar to the one used for the Yule Ball."

**"Okay Harry, you can open your eyes now." **

**Harry did as he was told. He looked around the room, then raised his eyebrows at Ginny. **

**"Err…Ginny…why this room?" **

**Ginny waved her wand. A song from the Weird Sisters started to play. Ginny held her hands out to Harry. **

**"When I heard this song during the ball, I really was hoping some day you and I would dance to it together." **

**"Ginny, I really don't know how to dance." Harry said as he put his hands in hers. **

**"Don't worry, I can teach you." Ginny said pulling him back to the center of the room."Every hero deserves to have some fun, you know." **

Everyone watched in awe and amusement as Ginny showed Harry how to dance freely.

Remus couldn't help think how they both looked similar to James and Lily.

Snape was thinking the same thing.

"Whoever thought," George said in mock surprise.

"Our Harry," Fred said.

"CAN DANCE!" They finished together in unison, causing Harry to scowl.

**Once the music started to slow down, Ginny put her arms around his neck. Harry, who seem to be in a trance, put his hands around her waist locking her eyes with his. They slowly swayed to the beat of the music. After a while, Ginny rested her head on Harry's chest. Harry was surprised at first, but then relaxed and rested his chin on top of hers as they danced slowly; both with peaceful smiles on their face.**

"Wow mate," Ron said in awe. "You look really happy."

Hermione agreed. She and Ron never saw Harry look so happy and peaceful before.

"Yeah I guess so," Harry said smiling fondly at Ginny.

**Once the music stopped, they both looked at each other. Harry leaned closer to her face and pressed his forehead gently to hers. **

**"Thank you Ginny," he said softly. **

"Wow, you're polite," Tonks teased.

"Leave him alone Dora," Remus scolded.

"Don't call me that!" Tonks said whacking Remus on the head.

**"You're welcome," Ginny said and initiated their second kiss.**

**Harry responding cupping her face and kissed her back with equal fervor.**

"OI!" All the Weasley brothers shouted causing Harry to blush.

**"We should go back now," Harry said. **

"What's wrong Harry, not enjoying your time with our Gin-Gin?" Fred teased. He was met by both fierce glares from mother and daughter.

**"Why?" Ginny asked. **

**"I'm sure we been out a while." **

"I doubt it's even close to curfew," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

**" I still need to explain to Ron about having feelings for you. He still doesn't know." **

"Sorry mate," Ron said apologetically. Sure it was awkward his best friend for his sister, but he did care about his happiness.

"Don't worry about it. I really wanted to talk to you first before our relationship went further."

**Ginny sighed. **

**"I know you won't be happy until talk with him. I understand." **

**"At least he showed a sign of approval." **

**"Won't stop him from being protective," Ginny huffed. **

**Harry smiled sadly. **

**"You many not like it, but I think you are lucky to have family wanting to look after you." He said seriously. **

Everyone in their minds was cursing the Dursleys.

**"I suppose so. But it can be really annoying, I mean, I would at least like some space you know." **

**"I can understand that." Harry said softly. "I love Hermione and Ron as my own siblings, but sometimes I want to be alone." **

Hermione and Ron were stunned and touch to hear this.

"Wait, are you saying you think of Hermione and Ron as your sister and brother?" George rephrased.

"Yeah," Harry said proudly. "Ron and I talk and sometimes fight like brothers do. Hermione is more of an older sister, always watching my back."

"Oh Harry, I think of you as my little brother too." Hermione cried giving him a hug.

_So there really isn't anything between them. _Ron thought to himself. He couldn't help but feel jealous whenever Hermione was really concerned about Harry instead of him. Hearing Harry say this though, brought his hopes up, that maybe he still had a chance with her.

**"I don't blame you, especially with all the fighting they do." Ginny said. "Is it awkward for you to think your brother and sister are meant for each other?"**

Both Ron's and Hermione's face went red, and avoided looking at each other.

**"It was at first. But now I really wish Ron hurried up and confessed his feelings to her. Judging by the way Hermione was acting while he dated Lavender, I think she finally figured it out. I bet she really wants Ron to confirm first." **

Ron was really surprised to hear all this. He tried sneaking a glance at Hermione, but she still wouldn't look at him.

Both and were thinking how nice it would be for Ron and Hermione to become a couple, and maybe, having Hermione finally being part of the family.

**"My brother is an oblivious git," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "It'll take him forever." **

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

**"It took me forever too," Harry said defending his friend. "I knew you had feelings for me, but I never tried to acknowledge them." **

**"Yeah, it kind of hurts that you were interested in Cho first." **

**"I only was interested in her because since she was one of the few girls besides Hermione, who liked me not because I was the- boy-who-lived." Harry pointed out. **

**Ginny blushed. **

**"Okay, I get your point." **

**"I'm not going to push Ron and Hermione." Harry said firmly. "I want them to realize their feelings for each on their own." **

At separate times, both Ron and Hermione gave Harry thankful smiles.

**"So you were never jealous about me and Dean?" Ginny asked with a smirk. **

**Harry's face went red. **

The twins sniggered.

**"Yeah, I was jealous." **

"Really mate?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Since when?"

"Since the day you and I ran into him kissing Ginny. That's when I finally realized my feelings."

"Ah, that explains why you looked upset when you saw them kissing."

Harry blushed.

"You noticed?"

"Well yeah, but I thought it was because you were agreeing with me." Ron said shaking his head. "I should have known better that it was something else."

**"You never showed it." **

**"You and I just started becoming better friends. I didn't want to ruin that." Harry said truthfully."And the way Ron and Hermione acted because of a simple dates, was unbearable for me…" **

smiled at Harry's consideration.

**Ginny smiled at Harry and gave him a long kiss.**

All the Weasley brother groaned. (Except Bill)

**Harry broke from the kiss gently. **

**"Come on we need to go now." Harry said taking her hand and leading her toward the door.**

**(Scene changes to the common room)**

**Harry and Ginny walk back to the common room holding hands. Ron and Hermione are waiting for them. **

"**Ginny, I need to talk to Ron and Hermione." **

**Ginny nodded her head. She gave Harry a peck on the lips and left for the girl's dorm room. **

**Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione. **

"**Ron," Harry said. Hermione gave Harry a smile. **

"**I think I'll leave you both to talk." **

"**So you like my sister, can't believe I didn't see that." Ron said casually as Hermione left for the girl's dormitory. **

"**I'm sorry Ron." **

"**Why are you apologizing for mate?"**

"Didn't we already have this talk mate?" Ron joked

"**For not telling you earlier," Harry said with his head bowed. "I wanted to ask your permission first before I told Ginny my feelings." **

"**Wait are you saying if I said no, you wouldn't go out with her?" Ron asked in surprised tone. **

"**Your friendship means a lot to me. I can't bear losing that…" Ron suddenly laughed. **

"**I guess Hermione was right, if I keep not liking the boys Ginny dates, I could also scare off the right person." **

"**Ron you think…" Ron rolled his eyes. **

"**I always thought you were the right person for her Harry. That's why I got upset every time I hear she dates someone else." **

"You could have told me that before," Ginny said glaring at her brother.

"Sorry I wasn't sure about Harry's feelings. Especially his crush on Cho last year.

"**I can't believe you thought I wouldn't approve." **

"**Yeah I guess it was silly." **

"**And do you know what Ginny would do to me if I didn't approve? Have you seen her bat bogey hex?" Harry chuckled. **

"**Not yet, but I hope to not to encounter her many times in the future." **

"**I doubt it mate," Ron said. "So want to play a game of chess?"**

"**Sure," Harry said picking up the black pieces. **

"**Oh and mate, best friend or not, if you hurt her, I will hurt you myself." **

**(VIDEO ENDS)**

**Author Note: Yes I know Harry allowed Fred and George to prank Dudely once. However, even though the Dursleys were not good to Harry, they have finally started to leave him alone during the summer after 5****th**** year. So I think Harry would feel they didn't deserve any hexing (Don't get me wrong, they really deserve it!) since it was all in the past and he really didn't seem to care they had him sleep in a cupboard.**

**I hope all of you liked my version of Harry and Ginny's first date! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next couple of chapters I'm going to copy IMPORTANT reactions from my original.. I just want to get this book done and start on Deathly Hallows! These are the reactions from the original I feel are long enough to post and no need to edit:**

**HBP 25: Severus Snape was the Spy **

**HBP 26: Harry nearly destroyed Dumbledore's office?! (In the book it mentioned Harry wanted to break stuff in Dumbledore's office.)**

**HPB 26: Voldemort's greatest fear is death **

**HBP 26: Harry you need to give Dumbledore the potion**

**HBP 26: Harry forgets how fight against inferi **

**HBP 27: Ron's Crush…NOT! (…okay not that important, but so comic relief) **

**HBP 27: It won't be your fault **

**HPB 27: Understanding between Rivals **

**HPB 28: Harry confesses attempting an unforgivable spell **

**HBP 28: Snape need to keep his cover **

**HBP 28: Buckbeak attacks! **

**HBP 28: Is RAB Sirus's brother?**

**HBP 29: Ginny convinces Harry to leave Dumbledore**

**HBP 29: Bill's condition**

**HBP 29: Harry understands the music **

**HBP 29: Buying the twin's products **

**HBP 29: Bill loves Fleur **

**HBP 29: Remus and Tonks **

**HBP 29: Won't tell anyone**

**HBP 29: Can't go back to Hogwarts next year **

**HBP 30: Give Fleur a Chance Ginny**

**HBP 30: Snape's parents**

**HBP 30: Madam Pince and Filch?**

**HBP 30: Yeah you better run Umbridge!**

**HBP 30: Who's Gwarp?**

**HPB 30: Safety in Family **

**HBP 30: Harry and Ginny breakup**


	26. HBP 25 Snape was the Spy

**Twernley reveals to Harry Sevuers overhear her interview with Dumbledore. **

Remus dropped the book with a loud thud.

Everyone looked at Severus Snape, comprehension dawning on their face.

Remus stood up in rage, pointing his wand at Severus.

"YOU'RE THE SPY!" He roared. "YOU'RE THE REASON LILY AND JAMES ARE DEAD!"

Tonks, Bill, and the twins also pointed their wands at him.

Ron and Mr. Weasley looked like they wanted to join too, but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley held them back.

Severus just stayed sitting, with his head bowed, not trying to defend himself.

Harry stood up pointing his wand, holding Ginny's hand tightly. .

"PROTEGO!"

"Put your wands away everyone," Harry said with authority.

Remus looked at Harry surprised.

"But…he…"

"Severus Snape is the one who warned Dumbledore that Voldemort that he knew about the prophecy and planned to kill me." Harry explained.

"But Voldemort would not have found out if…" Tonks tried to reason.

"Be that as it may," Harry said. "Severus risked his life to go behind Voldemort's back to warn Dumbledore.I only blame Peter Petigrew and Voldemort for my parent's death. I don't blame anyone else."

After a long while of silence, Remus finally lowered his wand and sat back down. Everyone else followed him.

Once Harry was sure everyone has calmed down, he took down the shield.

"You really don't blame me Harry?" Severus asked uncertainly.

Harry shook his head.

"You were under orders to spy on Dumbledore that day. You had no idea that the target was me and my parents. And you have been paying for that mistake all these years. How can I blame you?"

After a long silence, Remus decided to continue reading.


	27. HBP 25 You thrashed his office?

**The books read Harry trying not to break things in Dumbledore's office **

"Umm…Harry, you wouldn't do that would you mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked down at his shoes.

"Actually…I kind of almost thrashed Dumbledore's office last year… I was really upset when Sirus died…"

Bill whistled.

"No doubt you are a Gryffindor."

"Wicked!" The twins said together. "Wish we witnessed it!"

Mr. Weasley chuckled.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said worried. "Professor Dumbledore was not upset with you, was he?"

Even Ron and Hermione looked worried.

"No he wasn't. He felt he deserved it."

Remus sighed.

"Well I agree since he did not allow much contact between you and himself."

"I understood why when he explained to me. But that doesn't make up for everything that happened."

"No it doesn't," Severus agreed.


	28. HBP 25 Lucky Potion for Friends

**Harry gives the Luck Potion to Ron. **

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You need that potion than any of us."

"No," Severus said with a worried look. "Harry has good instincts. Draco might have finally fixed the broken cabinet in the Room of Requirement. That means death eaters will finally be able to enter the school…And that mean this day will be Dumbledore's…"

Draco paled. He really hoped he would not have to kill the headmaster.

"Thank you Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.


	29. HPB 26: Voldemort's greatest fear is dea

**Dumbledore states Voldemort is afraid of death in the book. **

"Is he saying Voldemort's greatest fear is death?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I would be surprised." Harry said thoughtfully. "I mean why else would is he determined to be immortal?"

"Are you saying you don't fear death at all Potter?" Draco asked incredulously.

Harry shook his head.

"Why should I be afraid? Dumbledore told me death would be like another adventure. It would be like a long nap."

"So you don't care if you get killed or not?"

"I am scared to die, leaving those I care behind," Harry said looking sadly at his friends and girlfriend. "But I guess it's not that scary for me because well…I'll get to see my parents again…and Sirus…"

"Don't say that Harry," Ginny whimpered.

"I'm not saying I want to die," Harry said quickly noticing the horrified looks. "I'm not being suicidal…it's just…"

"I understand what you are saying Harry," Remus said softly. "This shows you are braver than Voldemort."


	30. HBP 26: Harry you need to give it to him

**Dumbledore tells Harry to give him the potion. **

"What?!" Harry shouted. "No way! I won't do it!"

"Harry, you promised to obey every order if you wanted to go on this trip." Remus said softly.

"But I…"

"You want to defeat Voldemort, don't you?"

"Of course I do! But this…this isn't right…" Harry said helplessly.

"Yes it is horrible," Severus agreed. "However it's the right thing to do, if it's the only way to bring Voldemort down and bring peace again to the world."

Harry glanced at his friends.

"Harry," Hermione said putting her hand on his. "I know you don't want to do this, but I don't think you have a choice."

"Suddenly defeating the Baslisk and destroying the horcrux when I was 12, sounds a lot easier."


	31. HBP 26 YOU BETTER NOT FORGET NEXT TIME!

**Harry shouts Petrificus Totalus in panic.**

Everyone groaned.

"Seriously Potter!" Draco said incredulously. "Dumbledore told you a few minutes ago!"

"When I panic, I tend to forget things." Harry said sheepishly.

"Not the time Harry!" Severus said seriously.

**Dumbledore saves Harry. **

Everyone a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Dumbledore," Harry said gratefully.

Ginny smacked him on the head.

"OW!" Harry yelped.

"That's for forgetting you prat!"

"I deserved that," Harry admitted rubbing his head.

"You think?" Said Draco amused.


	32. HBP 27: Ron's Crush…NOT!

Thanks goodness," Mrs. Weasley said relieved there was someone to help them.

"Ah it's the lady that Ron fancies, isn't that right George?" Fred said making Ron blush.

"Oh yes, I believe so Fred." George replied smirking at Ron.

"I DO NOT FANCY HER!" Ron shouted while everyone laughed except the adults and Hermione.

"James would also tease Sirus about fancying her," Remus said joining in the laughter.

"Leave him alone," Hermione said glaring at them.

"Oh so you fancy Ron then?" Fred said innocently.

Hermione just threw a pillow at his face, her face pink.


	33. HBP 27: It won't be your fault

**Draco informs Dumbledore the death eaters met the Order. **

Harry paled.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…"

Ginny smacked him on the head again.

"Harry you're not the only one who wants to protect everyone from Voldemort and the death eaters." She said fiercely.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed. "Stop feeling like you have to do everything alone."

"I know Ron and I disagreed with you all this year when you said Draco was a deatheater," Hermione said. "But to be honest, some part of my conscious was telling me you were right. But I really wanted to trust Dumbledore."

Harry was speechless for a while at Hermione's confession.

"Harry just like you, we can't sit around and not fight." Ginny said gently. "If we die (Harry flinched) we will be satisfied that we died fighting instead of doing anything.

Mr. Weasley held a shaking Mrs. Weasley in his arms. He knew she didn't like, as much as he didn't, their children fighting at such a young age. But Mr. Weasley knew that she knew that she won't be able to stop them from doing the right thing.

"Harry, Dumbledore did tell me to call the Order for help when this happens," Severus explained. "Unfortunately for me, everyone will see me as a traitor now."

"You're very lucky Harry convinced us not to curse you," Remus said.

Severus chuckled.

"Yes I am."


	34. HPB 27: Understanding between Rivals

**Draco tell Dumbledore he has no options. **

Draco suddenly stood up and ran to room, with his name labeled his name, and slammed the door.

Severus got up to talk to him, but Harry stopped him.

"Let me talk to him. I think I can understand how he's feeling."

Severus, hesitating at first, nodded his head.

Harry took a breath before he knocked on Draco's door. He wasn't sure what he could say to ease his rival's pain.

"Go away Sev!"

Harry pointed his wand at the door.

"_Alohomora,"_he turned and stepped cautiously into the room. He found Draco lying face down on his bed, crying into his pillow.

"Are you happy now Potter? Draco spat bitterly. "You were correct the whole time. I'm not only a death eater, but I'm also a murder.

"You're not a murder Draco." Harry said. "Well, not yet."

"Thanks for the comfort," Draco said sarcastically.

"Well I don't think you are going to be a murder." Harry said firmly.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Draco admitted. "But if I don't…" He started to tremble.

Harry nodded his head in understanding.

"That's how I felt when I learned that I have to kill Voldemort.

Draco looked at him.

"When Dumbledore told me, I felt so scared. I really don't want to become a murder either."

"You won't be…" Draco started to argue, but Harry shook his head.

"I know I'll be considered a hero. But in my mind, I'm a human being that took another human being's life." Harry turned his head to look at him. "No one has that right Droco… No one…."

"That may be so, but at when you kill him, it will be justified. As more me, it won't be. Dumbledore unlike Voldemort has done nothing wrong."

"Yes, that's true." Harry admitted. "But Severus will take that burden off your shoulders. No one can take that burden of the prophecy off me."

"I didn't only try to kill Dumbledore because Voldemort threatened me."

Harry looked sharply at him.

"I wanted to impress him and my family."

"When you say family, are you referring to your father?" Harry asked curiously. "I don't think your mother would care about the glory. I think she only cares about your safety."

"My father has great expectations." Draco admitted quietly.

"He's not using you to get in better books with Voldemort, is he?" Harry asked in disgust.

Draco bowed his head.

"It's not like that….he just doesn't want us to be killed.. Or my family…And Voldemort threatened to kill me if I refused the task…"

"I see," Harry said in understanding.

"I won't be going back to school next year Potter," Draco said.

"What?"

"Once Dumbledore is dead, I'm staying with my parents. Aunt Belatrix and some other deatheaters also will be staying at our house too."

"That doesn't sound fun," Harry said seriously.

"Not at all, I rather be at Hogwarts." Draco agreed. "But Hogwarts won't be safe either next year."

"What do you mean?"

"Voldemort plans to take over the ministry and the school." Draco explained. "That means death eaters will take over classes."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt so angry. How dare they do this to his first home!

"You do realize that means you can't come back either Potter," Draco said.

"Well I wasn't planning to come back for my last year." Harry admitted.

"Well I suppose you can't concentrate in school Potter knowing those horcruxes are out there."

"Yeah school won't satisfy the fact Voldemort is out there killing people…when I can prevent it…."

"Are you planning to look for them by yourself?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Well…yeah…" Harry said sheepishly.

"I doubt Granger or Weasley will let you do that." Draco said. "Honestly, I don't think you can do it without them. Seeing that Granger has the brains and Weasley gives you support."

"Yes they do," Harry agreed. "But I don't want to put them in more danger."

"Potter, Granger can't go back to Hogwarts either next year," Draco said. "They are planning to prison and take lives of Mud-err Muggleborns." He quickly corrected himself at Harry's murderous glare. "You should take her with you on the trip."

"But then Ron would be upset if I don't take him," Harry said frustrated. "And his family is already targeted for being blood traitors. If the deatheaters know he's with me, they'll be a bigger target before." _That would include Ginny._

"Knowing them, I'm sure they will find a way to go with you and keep their family safe." Draco said.

"You know I never thought the day will come where we would have a real conversation without insulting each other," Harry said slightly chuckling. "I have to admit, you're alright Draco.

Draco smirked.

"If you didn't insult everyone all the time," Harry finished.

Draco scowled.

"Is that why you refused my offer to be friends?" He asked.

"Well yeah! It's not right judge people because they are poor or rich." Harry said vehemently.

"I didn't know better." Draco defended himself. "That's how my family speaks. "

"Well if you ever want more friends, you should start talking more nicely." Harry said firmly. "And you should also stop trying to act high and mighty than everyone else."

Draco looked at Harry.

"What I don't understand is how you are such a good person, even after being bullied and not having friends for 11 years?"

Harry sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"When you know how painful it is to be bullied, how painful it is to be lonely and not have friends, and how painful it is to have a family that doesn't love you; you want to be better that those people who gave you pain." Harry said bitterly. "And I guess deep down, I really didn't want to give up the idea to make friends or gain a family some day." Harry smiled to himself. "I'm really glad I didn't."

Draco bowed his head.

"I never deserved a friend all these years they way I treated everyone, especially you." Draco admitted. "I mean who would want to be friends with someone who makes fun of another person with no family?

"Aren't Crabbe and Goyle your friends?" Harry asked, though he thought knew the answer.

"No, my dad pays them to be my body guards."

Harry places his hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"It's not too late to change the fact Draco," Harry said wisely. "Take that from someone who had no friends for 11 years."

Draco looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

"Are you saying you want to be friends?" Draco asked timidly. "Well after Voldemort is gone and I don't have to go by his orders for my family's sake…"

Harry smiled.

When the two boys came back in the room, everyone noticed there was less tension between them. Draco sat next to Severus allowing him to squeeze his shoulder. Severus gave a smile of appreciation to Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry strangely, but he waved them off and gestured for to continue the reading.


	35. HBP 28 Attempting an unforgivable spell

**The books reads someone shouted Crucio. **

"Severus!" Remus shouted. "YOU BETTER NOT CURSE HARRY!"

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Severus protested alarmed.

"That was probably me," Harry said in a small voice.

Everyone looked at Harry surprised.

"When I saw Belatrix kill Sirus, I tried to use the unforgivable spell on her."

"Were you successful?" Severus asked

Harry shook his head.

"Belatrix said I really had to mean it."

Severus nodded his head in understanding.

"Even thought I believe Belatrix deserves it, I'm glad you were not sucessful."

"I hope my future-self doesn't hurt you either," Harry said worried.


	36. HBP 28 Snape needs to keep his cover

**Snape stops the deatheaters from torturing Harry. **

"Thanks," Harry said appreciatively.

"You're very lucky the Voldemort made orders not to hurt you, otherwise it would been hard to keep my cover."

"Are you saying you would watch Harry get tortured in order to keep your post a secret?!" Mrs. Weasley asked angrily.

"No!" Severus exlaimed. "I will give up my spy post to keep him safe, even if it means Dumbledore's plan is ruined.

"I wouldn't want you to do that." Harry said quitely.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley protested.

"If he does that, Dumbledore's sacrifice will go to waste." Harry said firmly.

"Harry's right Molly," Mr. Weasley said squeezing her hand.


	37. HBP 28 Attacked by Buckbeak!

**Snape runs away from Buckbeak!**

The twins could not stop themselves bursting in laughted. Soon Ron joined them.

"Sorry Professor," George said through his laughs.

"But that image was hilarious!" Fred finished laughing more."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley glared at them.

"It's not funny! Professor Snape could have been badly injured!"

"Imbecile bird!" Severus muttered under his breath.

"Hey! Buckbeak is an awesome bird!" Harry scolded him.

"He only attacked you because he really likes Harry," Ginny said.

"And Dumbledore," Hermione added.

Severus rolled his eyes.


	38. HBP 28 RAB

**Harry opens the locket. **

"So Dumbledore wasn't the only one who knew about Voldemort's horcruxes," Hermione confirmed.

"That's strange," Remus said scratching his chin lost in thought.

"What's strange?" Harry asked.

"Those initials, they belong to Sirus's little brother, Regulus Arcturus Black."

"So that means he must have the locket!" Ron said excitedly.

"I'm afraid not ," Severus said sadly. "Last I heard, he tried to back out of being a death eater, only getting killed."

"I wonder how he found out about horcruxes?" Harry asked curious. "I mean without those memories, it wasn't easy for Dumbledore figure it out."

"Regulus was an intelligent student," Severus said."He was also interested in Dark Arts, unlike his brother who hated it."


	39. HBP 29 Harry's Source of Comfort

**Harry obeyed Ginny to leave Dumbledore. **

"Of course, our sister is the only one you would follow blindly." Fred teased.

Harry smiled appreciatively at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Gin," he said softly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at each other. It was now clear Harry was in love with their daughter.

Remus was grateful to Ginny for being Harry's source of comfort. He really deserved it after everything he went through.


	40. HBP 29 You are Hurt!

**Harry tells Ginny he's not hurt. **

Everyone looked at Harry incredulously.

"You were hit by the torture spell!" Tonks exclaimed.

Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't take long to recover after the spell is lifted."

"That spell can have after effects Harry," Remus said angry at Voldemort for putting that spell on the boy he considered as his own nephew. "It's important for you to get a check-up."


	41. HBP 29 Injured by Greyback

**Harry see's the injuries gained by Greyback. **

Everyone in the room gasped.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed as she hugged Bill tightly, while he lost color from his face again.

had his head in his hands. He couldn't believe this happened.

"Mom, Dad," Bill said quietly. "It won't happen in the future. I mean…I know now that in the future to be more careful during battles against deatheaters."

"He's right," Harry said comforting a shaking Ginny. "There's a chance to stop that from happening."

"I could try to knock him out," Severus suggested. "But I'll need all of you to help me cover it up."

"I'll do a bat bogey hex at him," Ginny said twitching her wand in her hand.

Severus smirked.

"Not a bad idea Miss Weasley."


	42. HBP 29 Fawkes

**They hear a phoenix singing. **

"Hang on," Ron said. "Isn't it that same bird that helped you at the Chamber of Secrets Harry?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Why didn't he try to help Dumbledore?"

"He probably ordered Fawkes not to help him and let him meet his fate." Hermione said sadly.

**Harry seems to understand the music. **

"You understand the music," Bill asked in awe.

"That's not the first time I heard the music," Harry said. "I heard it while I was fighting Voldemort in the graveyard. I don't know how, but I seem to understand the meaning of it."

"I think it has to do with your wand having the same Phoenix core as Voldemort's." Remus said. "Yes Harry, Dumbledore told me." He added at Harry's surprised look.


	43. HBP 29 Twin's Products Used

**Ron states that Malfoy and the deatheaters used Fred and George's joke products. **

"How did you…" George asked Draco horrified.

"I had Crabbe and Goyle disguised as girls to order some stuff from your shop." Draco admitted looking down at his feet.

"There haven't been other death eaters buying our…" Fred asked horrified.

Draco shook his head.

"No, all of the death eaters insult your shop and never plan to step foot in there."

"Wait a minute," Harry said looking at Draco amused. "You actually found the Weasley's joke supplies useful, after all this time you said they were useless?"

Draco's pale face went pink with embarrassment.

"I suppose…yeah…" He mumbled making everyone burst into laughter.

"I think you guys need a security screening at your shop," Mr. Weasley seriously. "Lot of the stuff in you store is useful against enemies."

The twins nodded in agreement.


	44. HBP 29 They love each other sincerely

**Mr and Mrs. Weasley, and Fleur come into the infirmary. **

Bill winced; he didn't want his fiancé to see him in this condition.

"Wait a minute," Draco said. "Isn't that the girl that participated in the Triwizard tournament? What's she doing here?"

"She's Bill's fiancé," explained.

Draco's mouth dropped open.

"Oh wow, um… Congratulations!" When he said this he noticed that some of the family wasn't happy about this. He raised an eyebrow at Harry, who give him the look that's he'll explain later if the book doesn't.

Suddenly a note appears.

_Bill was fine after the attack. All the changed was his face was forever scared, and he eats lot of raw meat now. And he NEVER transforms into a werewolf. _

"Thank goodness," Mrs. Weasley sobbed.

**Mrs. Weasley says Bill was going to be married. **

"What does that mean mom?" Bill asked coolly moving out of her embrace.

"Bill…"

"I love Fleur. Yeah we may be young, but I really got to know her. She makes me happy. I'm marrying her whether you like it or not."

"How can you not accept her?" Draco asked stunned. "She's a half-veela!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I know you don't like Fleur that much. But…to be honest, I don't think there is anything wrong with her."

Ginny and Hermione gave him an incredulous looks, which he ignored.

"She's a very caring person. Sure she sometimes say annoying things," he said this giving an apologetic look Bill, who just smiled.

"But what matters is what Bill sees in Fleur, not what we think. I mean honestly, if I knew what my dad was like in the past first before he changed, I think my mom was crazy enough to marry him."

Remus, even Severus, chuckled.

"But they turned out all right. And I'm sure Bill and Fleur will be happily married. I have no doubt they both love each other sincerely."

stared at Harry stunned, as did the rest of everyone in the room, except Bill and Mr. Weasley. Bill was smiling at Harry gratefully for understanding. Mr. Weasley put his hand on 's shoulder.

"Molly, Harry's right. Bill is of age and is a grown man. We have no right to judge who he falls in love with."

nodded her head defeated.

**Fleur gets upset at Mrs. Weasley's comment**

Bill smirked at Fleur's response. He knew is love really cared about him unconditionally.

"I like this girl," Tonks said with a pointed look toward Remus, letting go of his arm.

**Fleur states that just because Bill got bitten doesn't mean they will stop loving each other. **

"That's true," Bill laughed.

"I think she has the famous Weasley temper too," Harry laughed making all of them blush.

"Which means Bill is marrying the right woman," Remus chuckled.

"Well, we now know that our son is going to be taken care of by a wonderful person." said brightly.

"**Our Great-Auntie Muriel," said Mrs. Weasley after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara — goblin-made — which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."**

"How on earth is she fond of you?" Fred asked annoyed.

Bill shrugged.

**Both women hug each other. **

Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"She must have been trying to stay strong for you Bill, and really needed some comforting. I guess the moment I realized that she cared about you, I finally accepted it."

"Have you accepted it now?" Bill asked hopefully.

"I'm willing to get to know my future daughter in law better." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.


	45. HBP 29 Everyone deserves some Love

**Tonks tells Remus she doesn't care. **

"I'm saying it again Remus, I don't care about your condition!" Tonks said firmly.

Everyone, except those who knew about this love( , , Bill, Fleur, the twins, and Severus) stared at Remus bewildered.

"Remus, what's she talking about?" Harry asked.

Remus sighed.

"I have a feeling the book will explain."

**Harry realizes Tonks isn't in love with Sirius. **

"Where the hell did you get that idea?" Tonks asked shocked and disgusted.

"Don't even ask," Harry mumbled while Ron and Hermione snickered.

**Lupin states he's dangerous. **

Harry gave a cold look toward his former professor.

"Are you saying Ginny and I shouldn't date because I'm always targeted by Voldemort?"

"What?" Remus said started. "No, of course not! I…"

"Or how about the fact both Harry and I were possessed by Voldemort?" Ginny asked coolly. "Harry was possessed by Voldemort less than a year ago. Does that mean I shouldn't be with him?"

"That's different! I'm an outcast!" Remus shouted.

"So am I!" Harry shouted back standing up. "The Dursleys all these years told me I didn't deserve a girlfriend or friends. Should I instead have went by their ideas and denied that happiness offered years ago?"

"No," Remus answered slowly not understanding where Harry was going with this.

"They you should let the Ministry rules get to you. Otherwise not only does Umbridge win, but so does Greyback."

Remus looked slightly angry at giving satisfaction to Greyback.

"Everyone in the world, well accept Voldemort, deserved love." Harry said softly. "Do you love Tonks? And don't say it without looking me in the eyes."

Remus looked at Harry ready to deny his love, but then he saw Lily's eyes looking fiercely back at him. He could never lie to those eyes.

"Yes," he answered defeated.

"Say it to Tonks then," Harry said.

Remus looked at Tonks, who had hope in her eyes.

"Tonks…I was hurting too after I rejected your love…I do love you and if you are willing to spend the life with a man who can't get a job and has a furry problem…I would like to have a relationship with you."

Tonks pulled Remus' face close to hers and gave him a long deep kiss.

"I am more than willing you idiot," she said fondly.

Remus looked at Harry.

"James and Lily gave me similar lectures. Just hearing you speak, felt like they were here today." Harry blushed.

"Thanks Harry, I owe you one." Tonks said resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Just keep Uncle Moony happy," Harry said smiling.

Remus looked at Harry startled.

"You haven't called me that in years!"

"Huh?"

"When you were a baby, you used to call me Uncle Moony all the time."

Harry grinned.

"What did I call Sirius?"

"Padfoo," Remus answered smirking at Harry's blush.

"Actually Remus," George said.

"Since you were busy with the Order, we didn't ask…" Fred said.

"But we were wondering," George said.

"If you, one of our prankster heroes," Fred said.

"Would like to work with us?" They completed together.

A wide smile appeared on Remus' face.

"I would love to! Thank you boys!"


	46. HBP 29 The mission is a secret

**McGonnagal ask Harry what he was doing with Dumbledore. **

Remus sighed.

"You're not going to tell her, are you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked fiercely. "I think it's important for her to know.

"Dumbledore gave me orders not to tell anyone but Hermione and Ron." Harry said firmly.

"Well that changes, now that we all know about horcruxes." Bill pointed out.


	47. HBP 29 Can't go back to Hogwarts

**The school will likely re-open next year. **

"But it's not right just to end our education!" Hermione said scandalized. "I mean… how can be prepared for the war if we aren't trained enough."

Severus shook his head sadly.

"Voldemort plans to take over Hogwarts and the Ministry with the death eaters."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted except Harry and Draco.

"Due to that, no muggle borns allowed at the school. Otherwise they will be taken to Askaban…or sent to dementors to be…" He trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence.

Ron unconsciously squeezed Hermione's hand.

"What about Harry?" Ginny asked worried.

"Harry cannot come back to Hogwarts either Miss Weasley," Severus said. "He will have no choice but go on the run after he turns 17."

"It doesn't matter," Harry said. "I wasn't planning to go back anyway."

"You're planning to find the horcruxes." Ginny stated.

"Well you're mad if you think I'm going to let you do it alone." Ron said. "If you aren't going to Hogwarts, like hell I'm going."

"Ron! Language!"

"Don't think you'll do it without me!" Hermione said. "I rather go search for horcruxes instead of doing nothing for the war!"

"Did Dumbledore know this will happen?" Remus asked.

Severus nodded his head.

"Since Voldemort is going to make me headmaster, I'll be able to protect the students from the death eaters the best I can."


	48. HBP 30 Stop Calling her Phlegm

**Ginny reluctantly accepts Bill is going to marry Fleur. **

"She's really not that bad Ginny. You should give her a chance, for your brother." Harry whispered.

"I know," Ginny whispered. "I'll try."

Harry smirked.

"The first step would be stop calling her Phlegm."

"Phlegm?" Bill asked overhearing the conversation.

Ginny glared at Harry, who smiled at her innocently.

"It's Ginny's nickname for Fleur." Ron explained.

"RON!" Ginny protested.

Bill looked at Ginny surprised.

"Ginny you don't like Fleur?"

Ginny sighed.

"I didn't have a good impression of her the first time I met her. I couldn't understand why you wanted to marry her. But now…after seeing how much she cares about you…I guess I should try again to get to know her."

Bill smiled.

"Thanks little sis."


	49. HBP 30 Snape's Family Info

**Hermione tells Harry she needs to tell him something about Snape.**

"Miss Granger, I doubt Harry would want to hear any information about me from library books." Snape said exasperated.

"Especially when this Harry wants to murder him," Tonks added.

Hermione's cheeks went pink.

"Harry must have had the look that kills," Ron commented.

**Hermione states she was right about the Half Blood Prince. **

Ginny threw a pillow at Hermione while everyone, except Harry, glared at her.

"Really Granger?" Draco said incredulously. "I thought you were the smartest witch in the school. Hell, even smarter than the minister."

"Oh she is," Ron said in a tone that made Hermione wince. "But when it comes to proving she was correct, she can't resist."

"How do you think Harry feels now?" Ginny hissed angrily.

Seeing Hermione was close to tears, Harry decided to rescue her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Guys, leave her alone. I've known Hermione long enough to know she never means to hurt my feelings or anything.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione said quietly.

Harry grinned at her.

"Hey, you're my older sister, right? Isn't that what they are for? Looking out and informing the little brother?"

**Hermione tells Harry Prince was Snape's mother.**

"She was a wonderful mother," Severus said sadly.

**Ron states she's not a good looker.**

"Sorry sir," Ron said his face turning red at Severus' glare.

**Hermione informs Harry that Snape's father was muggle. **

"Excuse me Professor Snape," Hermione said. "But I can't help noticing that…"

"I didn't like my father? Yes that is true."

"He reacted to magic similar to the way my relatives reacted, didn't he?" Harry asked softly.

Severus shook his head.

"Yes Harry, but a lot worse than your relatives. He abused me and my mother."

Everyone was silent.

"I had no…" Remus started to say feeling guilty again.

"I didn't want anyone to know. Hell, I never wanted Potter to know. But Lily knew…"

"You never told Professor Dumbledore?"

Severus shook his head.

"I didn't want anyone's pity."

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said sadly. He understood how Severus felt. The Dursleys mostly verbally abused him, but not much physical.

"Don't apologize Harry, it's in the past. That man passed away years ago."

No one knew what to say, so they decided to continue the reading.


	50. HBP 30 Run away Umbridge!

**Umbridge shows up at the funeral. **

Harry clenched his fists.

"How dare she!" Hermione shouted. "After torturing Harry, she has no right to come!"

"What did she do to Harry?" Remus asked concerned.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said hoping he would never have to explain his detentions.

**Umbridge runs away when she sees Firenze.**

Harry and Hermione smirked.

"What was that about?" Remus asked curious.

"Oh let's just say the centaurs gave her want she deserved." Hermione said with an evil smile.


	51. HBP 30 Filch and Madam Pince

**Madam Pince stands next to Filch at the funeral. **

"Ha! I was right Hermione there was something going between them!" Harry said in triumphant.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

Remus smiled.

"James and Lily used to argue about that too."


	52. HBP 30 Gwarp

**Gwarp shows up at the funeral with Hagrid. **

Mrs. Weasley's eyes narrowed.

"There is a giant living at that school?"

"I never knew that!" Draco exclaimed shocked.

"Actually he quite a friendly giant," Hermione defended.

"He's Hagrid's half-brother." Harry explained.

"And how come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?" Mrs. Weasley asked dangerously.

"Well…we didn't want to get Hargrid into any trouble."

"How long did you know about this?" Tonks asked curious.

"Last year," Harry said.

"WHY ON EARTH DID HE BRING IT TO THE SCHOOL!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "HOW COULD DUMBLEDORE ALLOW THIS!"

"Mrs. Weasley that giant protected Hermione and I from the centaurs." Harry said firmly. "He's really a good giant."

"I can't imagine looking almost human though." Hermione said.


	53. HBP 30 Something Worth Fighting For

**A/N : I don't think Harry just ended his relationship with Ginny to keep her safe , since he didn't seem upset at all when he learned she along with Neville and Luna, reformed the D.A. I think he also ended it so he can have a peace of mind that Ginny is won't be targeted and able to fight freely if she wants to. And to have something to fight for, since I really thinks not only Sirus's death hit him hard, but so did Dumbledore's. Due to living with Dursleys, his desire to be reunited with his parents is strong, and he believed everyone will be fine without him since they have family, while in his mind, he has no one. No doubt he was being realistic that he may not come back alive and wants Ginny to go on, or would force himself to go on if something happened to Ginny to he finished the task.**

**Yes I know it will be a bit hypocrite for Harry to break up with Ginny after what he said to Remus in the last chapter. But in my story, Harry was being realistic about the fact he and Ginny could be separate for several years searching for horcruxes. And in Harry's mind, if it means dying to defeat Voldemort he would do it. He knows about Ginny's dream to have a future with him, but really doubts it could happen. Ginny saw the break up coming and understands his reasons: He can't be happy as long as Voldemort is out there. **

**Harry tells Ginny they can't be together anymore. **

Everyone was silent.

Ginny grasped Harry tighter, afraid that he would slip his hand from hers.

"Harry," Bill said trying to keep his temper down. "Why?

"Yeah mate, I don't understand." Ron said crossing his arms. "She makes you happier than anyone else."

Harry sighed.

"I'm sure my future self will explain," he said sadly.

**Ginny states it's for a stupid noble reason. **

Hermione snorted.

"What other reason would it be?"

Remus chuckled slightly.

"A noble git like his father."

**Harry tells Ginny he needs to do things alone. **

"I'm not going alone," Harry quickly corrected at his friends' glares.

**The book reads Ginny does not cry. **

Ginny sighed.

"I guess I had a feeling it would happen."

"Ginny I…"

"You better hope you have a really good stupid noble reason."

**Harry explains to Ginny how Voldemort uses his love ones to get to him. **

Ginny stood up angrily.

"You're just breaking up with me because I'm a liability?!"

"No," Harry said standing up, annoyed his future self didn't really explain the reason completely. "That's not why."

"I can take care of myself!" Ginny shouted. "I'm not going to let him…"

"That's what I said." Harry retorted. "I said I would never let him possess me, and guess what it happened. I said I would never fall for any of his traps again after Cedric's death…that happened again last year…"

"If you think breaking up with me would stop me from helping to fight against Tom…."

"That's why I'm breaking up with you." Harry said calmly.

Ginny looked at him confused. So did everyone else, except Severus.

"What?"

Harry took Ginny's hands in his.

"Ginny, we all know how overprotective I can get. To be honest, I don't blame your parents not wanting any of us to fight at all. I understand the reason well."

"What does this have to do with…"

"As your boyfriend, I would do anything to stop you from being involved in the war. I would want to protect you all the time."

"Harry I don't need…" Ginny started to argue but Harry put his finger on her lips.

"But we both know that you will no matter what anyone says. I have no doubt once you go back to school next year; you will help reform the D.A. and rebel against the deatheaters."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. Harry knew her too well.

"Just don't make my job harder to protect the students next year," Severus said warily. He really wasn't looking forward to next year.

"It's easier this way, to just be your friend. I can't stop you from making your own choices, no matter how much I want to. I have to let you go."

"But I don't get it," Ron said. "I still don't see why you have to really end it mate."

"Harry is doing it so he can have a peace of mind while he's on his mission ." Severus answered.

"What do you mean?"

Severus sighed, he wasn't really good at explaining these sort of things.

"When I lost Lily as a friend it really hurt. She was someone who kept me happy and let me forget about my misery back home." Severus bowed his head. "That day when she died…I wish I died instead of betraying her…"

Severus looked at Harry.

"But her son was still alive. I knew Lily would want Harry to live and be safe from Voldemort. I don't enjoy spying on Voldemort, but I do it for Lily. That's my reason to continue live for now."

"Are you saying professor that Harry is breaking up with Ginny, so he has something to live for?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying Miss Granger."

Everyone glanced at Harry who bowed his head in confirmation.

Ginny felt touched and concerned at the same time.

"But Harry, you have so much people here who love you and need you!" Hermione protested.

"Harry knows that Miss Granger," Severus explained. "But don't forget how he was raised for 11 years. He was always told he was worthless, and it takes more than 6 years to realize to finally accept that isn't true."

"I am really going to give Dumbledore a piece of my mind for sending you to those awful people!" Mrs. Weasley growled.

"And last year, was his breaking point." Severus continued pretending Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"Mr. Weasley, the moment Sirus died, Harry had enough. His greatest desire now is to…"

Severus looked at Harry, asking for permission. Harry nodded his head.

"His greatest desire is to one day be reunited with his parents and godfather, the people he knows for sure that love him. In his mind, it doesn't matter whether he dies. He's sure everyone will go on without him just fine."

Everyone was silent.

"Harry," Remus asked shakily. "Is this true?"

Harry closed his eyes.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"But Harry, you know well all love you!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Arthur and I always tell you we love you as our own son and you are welcomed to our home anytime."

"Yeah! We all love you as our brother!" The twins said together looking upset.

Harry smiled sadly.

"I know that, you have no idea how much it means to me. It's just...None of you were family to my own…I wanted my own family, not someone else's."

Ron suddenly felt bad for feeling jealous whenever his mom seems to rather have Harry as a son instead of him.

"When I was little, every time the Dursleys neglected me, I just wish to be with my parents…it would be happier place than there…I mean they'll like me and love me…that's all I ever wanted."

Draco felt horrible for teasing Harry about not having parents. His jealously blinded him from seeing how much he hurt his new friend.

"What about me and Hermione?" Ron asked roughly. "How could you think we can live without you? We known and been at your side longer than Ginny!"

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded giving Harry apologetic look.

"Mr. Weasley, do you remember when Harry was at his happiest state?" Severus questioned saving Harry from answering.

Ron took a while to think about it.

"That happiest I ever saw him was when Sirius offers Harry to live with him." He finally said.

Harry smiled fondly at that memory.

"After Sirius died, I noticed Harry was trying to go on and be happy." Hermione said. "But he was so much happier whenever he was around Ginny, even though they were not dating yet."

"All you here are very important to him." Severus explained. "However, if he lost Miss Weasley…it will be unbearable for him…"

Everyone was quiet taking this in.

"Miss Weasley, the responsibility to defeat Voldemort is Harry's priority. He understands he can't afford any distractions. Let him be able to worry less that you would be targeted because of his feelings for you."

Ginny looked at Harry.

"I think I understand now. I have to let you go. You won't be happy until Voldemort is gone. But if we both survive this war, I'm taking you back."

"Ginny…it could take years…I don't want you to.." Harry said uncertain.

"I want to wait for you. I waited for you 5 years. I can wait longer."

Harry pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

They sat back down for the reading to continue.


	54. HBP 30 New Adventure

**A/N: Hey everyone! As you can see we are nearing the end of the 6****th**** book finally! **** Just one more (or two more chapters) by me before I start on Deathly Hallows! **

**Rufus Scrimgeour walks rapidly toward Harry. **

"Great," Harry groaned. He was no doubt not in a mood for a conversation with anyone from the Ministry.

**The minister asks Harry if he minds to walk and talk. **

"Yes I do mind," Harry said sarcastically.

**Harry says he doesn't mind. **

"Even if I said no, he would continue to annoy me." Harry said when everyone stared at him.

**The minister saying he's so sorry for Dumbledore's death. **

"Stop acting all sympathetic," Ginny snapped.

**Harry asks what he wants. **

"Look like Harry agrees with you Gin-Gin," Fred said.

**The minister tries again to be sympathetic. **

"Just tell him what you want already!" Draco shouted annoyed

**This minister figured out that Harry was with Dumbledore. **

"Well I have to say a little better than Fudge," Harry said.

**The minister tells Harry Dumbledore is gone. Harry replies he's not gone as long as everyone in Hogwarts continue being loyal to him. **

"As long as we stay loyal to his values, he is always home at Hogwarts." Remus stated.

**Harry say's he Dumbledore's man through and through. **

Ron and Hermione looked at him strangely.

"Er…came up the last time I talked to him. Dumbledore was happy when I told him." Harry explained red faced.

"It makes sense in a way," Bill said thoughtfully. "You are going to finish the mission he started."

**Ron asks Hermione to let him punch Percy.**

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"Do it! Do it!" The twins chanted ignoring their mother's gaze.

**Hermione says no.**

"Hermione!" The twins whined.

**Ron insists it will make him feel better. **

Remus chuckled.

"Oh the good times when Lily and I had to scold James and Sirus for doing that."

**Hermione seemed amused as Harry. **

"What?" Hermione said whenever everyone looked at her surprised.

**Harry says he's planning to Gordic Hallow's **

Remus frowned.

"Harry I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because Voldemort might think you would go there one day. He could set a trap for you easily."

**Harry states he will try to beat Snape if he ever runs into him. **

"Umm…Harry no offence, but I really doubt you can ever beat him even after you become of age." Tonks said.

Harry sighed.

"My future self just wants to make him pay for what he did."

"Even if that's true, I don't think I ever want to face an angry version of you." Severus admitted.

**Ron declares that he and Hermione will go to the Dursleys with Harry. **

"No way," Harry said immediately. "Trust me you never want to go there."

"Oh come on Harry, if would be fun to taunt them for everything they did to you." Ron begged.

"Another good reason why you shouldn't come at all," Harry said making Ron pout.

Hermione reminds Harry what he said to them in 1st year they had time to turn back a long time ago, but they didn't.

"When was that?" Bill asked curiously.

"When we had to save the Soccerer's Stone in first year; Harry was thinking to go on his own but we convinced him." Hermione explained.

**Ron reminds Harry about the wedding. **

"You better not miss it!" Mrs. Weasley said fiercely.

"Yes mam," the Golden Trio chorused.

**Harry agrees they should not miss that wedding. **

"Smart decision Harry," Mr. Wealsey chuckled. No one wants to face his wife's wrath.

**The book ends with Harry happy there is one more golden they he can spend with his best friends. **

"That's the end of the book," Bill said closing the book.

Once he said all the sudden another book appeared.

"It's titled Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows," Bill informed everyone.

Suddenly at note appeared:

_Dear Everyone, _

_This book talks about the year The Golden Trio search for the horcruxes. And no I'm not going to tell you how many years it will take, so don't ask. And no I'm not going to tell you whether Voldemort is gone or not. _

"Evil," George grumbled.

_Like I said in this book, you'll find out who I am. I believe only person won't be surprised._

"_It can't be," _Remus said to himself.

_Here's another memory for you to watch. I thought all of you would be interested on how Harry explains to Ron and Hermione why he broke up with Ginny. _

_Enjoy, _

_T.R.L _


	55. You Really Love Her Part 1

"**Are you both completely sure you want to come with me?" Harry asked. **

Harry just rolled his eyes at the glares that Ron and Hermione sent him.

"**You do realize that it could take years to find them? If Voldemort knows you are with me, it would be too risky to even visit your family. Both of you may not see them for a long time." **

Molly sighed. She really did not like the idea about not seeing them for a long period of time.

**Ron and Hermione looked at each other startled. **

"Obviously didn't think about that, huh?" Bill teased Ron and Hermione.

"**I really don****'****t think any of your families would like that."**

"No, I don't." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley sighed.

"I don't like the idea of not seeing you either, Ron. But you are of age, and I can't stop you."

"**I****'****ve been thinking about convincing my parents to move somewhere for safety." Hermione said, looking down. "Now that Voldemort is back in the open, there is no doubt he****'****ll target Muggleborns." **

The present Hermione also looked down. She had already told them about Harry.Now she'll have no option but to erase their memories temporarily if there was any chance of them to survive while she's searching for horcruxes with Harry and Ron.

"**I****'****m of age now, it****'****s not like Mum can stop me." Ron said looking down as well. "She won****'****t miss me that much anyway- it****'****s not like I****'****m her only son." **

"RON! Of course I'm going to miss you a lot!" Mrs. Weasley cried, scandalized.

Ron blushed while mumbling an apology.

**Hermione smacked Ron round the head. **

"**Ronald! Don****'****t say things like that! You know she cares about you and all your other siblings!" **

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione an appreciative smile.

"**But you****'****re the only child Hermione," Harry pointed out. **

"**Just like Ronald, I****'****m of age. I just have to make sure that I help them go into hiding before we start searching for Horcruxes."**

**Harry sighed. **

"**Alright fine. I should know by now I can****'****t convince either of you not to follow me." **

"Yes, you should," Hermione said in amusement.

"**But seriously guys, you are not coming with me to the Dursleys!" Harry said firmly. "You should be spending time with your families before we search for the Horcruxes."  
**

"He's right you know," Remus said wisely.

"**I suppose you are right." Ron said, defeated. ****"****To be honest I don****'****t know how I would have convinced Mum to let me stay over there****." **

"After what I have heard about them, I'll never allow it." Mr. Weasley said darkly.

"You should invite us over there Harry," Fred said with an evil smile.

"No he won't!" Mrs. Weasley said severely.

**Harry and Hermione burst out laughing. Ron scowled at first, but then could not help but join them. **

"**So, mate…Ginny looked upset back there…so did you…Is everything alright?" Ron asked, concerned.**

"Tactful as always Ronald," Hermione said, shaking her head.

**Harry bowed his head and turned away. **

"**Mate?"**

"**I broke up with her." **

"**WHAT!" Ron yelled. **

Ron winced at his reaction.

"Sorry mate," he said sheepishly.

Harry smiled.

"No worries, at least Hermione is there to calm you down." Harry said, making Ron's ears go red.

"**Ron, calm down!" Hermione said as she held his arm. She then turned back to Harry.****"You did it for a noble reason, didn****'****t you?"**

"**I can****'****t go through what I went through last year when Sirius…." **

"**Harry, she can ****…"**

"**I know she can take care of herself Hermione. I know she****'****s an amazing fighter. That****'****s why I have to let her go." **

******"****I don****'****t get it," Ron said confused. **

Ron's face went red as everyone sighed.

**Harry sighed. **

"**I****'****m getting really tired of losing people that are close to me. I don****'****t even remember what it was like to have parents!" Harry clenched his fists. "Just when I finally got to know what it was like, I lost Sirius." **

**Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, surprised. **

"You never talked about him after he passed away mate," Ron explained.

"**I should have known better that Voldemort couldn't****'****t get to him as long as he was in that house. I just cared and worried about him too much…which led to his death…"**

Everyone (except Harry) sighed and shook their heads. Typical Harry.

**Hermione walked over to Harry and put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**Harry, his death wasn****'****t your fault." **

**Harry smiled sadly at Hermione. **

"**I know Sirius wouldn****'****t want me to blame myself for his death…just like I didn****'****t want him to blame himself for my parents****'**** death." **

**Ron joined them patting Harry on the back. **

"**I guess Hermione was right- we should have tried harder to get you to talk about it, but I was so stupid to wait till you were ready." **

Harry shook his head.

"I would have been really angry if you guys tried to force me to open up. It took me a while to accept that he was dead."

"**No Ron, I****'****m very grateful that you both didn****'****t. I really wasn****'****t ready at all to talk about it. Talking about it with Dumbledore helped…and with Ginny…" **

"**Wait a minute!" Ron shouted. "You talked about it with my sister instead of us!" **

"Sorry mate," Ron said weakly at Ginny's glare.

"I understand."

**Hermione hit Ron on the head. **

"**Ow! What was that for?" Ron asked, glaring at her. **

Everyone laughed when Ron's face went red again.

**Hermione just rolled her eyes. **

"**If there is anyone else who could understand what it****'****s like to face Voldemort and be used by him, besides Harry, it would be Ginny. Or have you already forgotten what happened in her first year here?"**

Harry squeezed Ginny's hand when he felt her tense at the reminder.

"**I did not!" Ron protested.**

"**Both of us also know what it****'****s like to be possessed by him," Harry said quietly. **

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us before," Hermione said.

**Ron and Hermione both froze, staring at Harry with wide eyes. **

"**Harry, when did that happen?" Hermione asked carefully. **

"**Right after Sirius died," Harry said as he looked down. **

"**Mate, why didn****'****t you tell us?"**

"**It didn****'****t matter to me. All that mattered was that Sirius was gone. And I****'****ll never be able to see or talk to him again." **

**Ron and Hermione look at him sadly. **

"We hate seeing you sad mate," Ron said.

"**I loved him. He and I never said that to each other, during the short time I got to know him." **

"He actually said that to you every time he visited James," Remus informed Harry. "You would say it back once you started talking."

Harry smiled sadly.

"I wish I could remember that."

"**I know he did," Hermione said gently. "He was always worried about you." **

"That's an understatement," Remus said. "He worried about you constantly. Always wondering how you were doing at school and everything else. Of course, he kept asking me constantly if you had ever performed a prank on anyone yet."

Everyone chuckled.

"**I don****'****t think I can bear that pain again, losing someone to Voldemort." Harry said quietly as he clenched his fists. "I…I don****'****t want to lose Ginny. He used her once because she was my best mate****'****s sister, just to lure me into the Chamber of Secrets."**

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand.

"**Just think what he would do if he finds out about my feelings for her. He will hurt her until I surrender…He knows I won****'****t hesitate to." **

Ginny smacked Harry on the head.

"You are a stupid, stubborn, brave, bloody noble git!"

"And what would you do if you were in my position?" Harry challenged.

Instead of answering, Ginny huffed and crossed her arms.

"**I don****'****t know why, but she****'****s so special to me and I care about her a lot." **

"**Then why are you breaking up with her?" Ron asked. **

**Harry smiled. **

"**You and I both know how stubborn Ginny can be. She****'****s stubborn and hates being treated like a child. If I know her as well as I think I do, then next year she'll help reform the D.A. and prepare to fight against Voldemort and his followers."****Harry looked down. "I knew she wouldn****'****t like it, but I would rather her to stay somewhere safe and not get involved. But I know her too well to know that that won****'****t happen."**

"You're damn right it won't," Ginny said fiercely.

"Ginny! Language!"

"**I broke up with her so she****'****s free to fight. It****'****s easier to support her decision by not being her boyfriend for now. It would give me peace of mind to know that she won****'****t be targeted because she****'****s Harry Potter****'****s girlfriend, but instead because she****'****s a blood traitor fighting against the Dark Arts."**

**Ron and Hermione stared at him in awe. **

"**You really love her don****'****t you, Harry?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes. **

"What?!" All of the Weasley brothers shouted, except Bill.

Harry and Ginny's faces went bright red.

"I think Hermione is right," Bill said. "Love isn't just romance, it means you would do anything for that person you care about."

"He just asked you out today!" Ron shouted.

"So?" Ginny said, narrowing her eyes.

"Ummm…" Harry said sheepishly, not sure what to think or say.

"So it's way too early to decide something like that now." Ron said firmly.

"It's never too early to fall in love," Mrs. Weasley said. "I fell in love with Arthur the moment I met him."

"**WHAT?!" Ron shouted. **

"Look like you haven't changed much, Weas- Ron." Draco said, amused.

"**I…I…" Harry stuttered. **

"**Don****'****t be ridiculous Hermione! They haven****'****t dated that long to decide that!" **

**Hermione rolled her eyes. **

"**When you say you love someone, you would do anything for that person. Harry****'****s giving up his relationship because he cares about Ginny****'****s happiness more than his." **

"Do you really think that I'll be happy without you?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Do you think you will be happy if I did everything to prevent you from helping to defeat Voldemort, to keep you safe?" Harry challenged again.

Ginny glared him.

"Why are you the one who's always right?"

"**I don****'****t know, Hermione. If having strong feelings for someone that makes you very happy is love, maybe I do." **

**Ron stared at Harry with shock all over his face. **

"**But I can****'****t think of that now. Voldemort needs to be finished. Until he****'****s gone, I can****'****t ever live in peace."**

"I really hate Voldemort." Harry said bitterly.

"**Hey guys, I want to be alone for a while. Is that okay?"**

"No, that's not okay Harry James Potter!" Fred said in mock imitation of Hermione.

Hermione threw a pillow at him.

"**Alright, I wanted to check on Ginny anyway."Hermione said. **

"**So do I," Ron said. **

"**Okay, I****'****ll be at the Owlery." **

**Ron and Hermione watched as Harry walked away. **

"**Ron, you****'****re not upset with him are you?" Hermione asked once Harry was out of earshot. **

"Ah, so you guys do talk about me whenever I'm not around."

Hermione smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Well we are your older brother and sister, it's our job to worry about our little brother."

"**I****'****m mad and sad at the same time Hermione," Ron answered. "I****'****m mad at him for ending it with my sister. But at the same time I****'****m sad because I understand why he did it." **

"**I always feel like he****'****s hiding something from us." Hermione said thoughtfully. **

"Now I know for sure." Hermione said looking pointedly to Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"**Well he wouldn****'****t be Harry if he wasn****'****t so secretive. I mean he never told us about the prophecy until summer." **

"**Ron! Sirius passed away that day! I****'****m sure he didn****'****t want to talk about it!" Hermione argued. **

"**Says the one who was trying to get him to talk about it!" Ron retorted. **

**Hermione blushed. **

"**That****'****s different! I didn****'****t want him to blame himself for what happened. It wasn****'****t his fault!****"**

**Ron sighed. **

"**Neither did I." **

**There was silence for a moment.**

"**Ron, do you know anything about Harry****'****s relatives or past life before Hogwarts?" **

**Ron****'****s facial expression darkened. **

"**I don****'****t know much. Harry only says they hate him for being a wizard." **

"**But being a wizard isn****'****t a bad thing!" Hermione protested. **

"**The summer in second year, they made it quite clear they hate magic. When Dobby performed magic in the house, Harry was blamed and locked up in his room. They even put bars outside his window and starved him."  
**

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Harry James Potter! Is that true?" Remus asked furiously.

"They were just scared that I would use magic against them." Harry said, trying to calm them down. "And they didn't really starve me. I did have something to eat for every meal."

"Don't you DARE try to justify what they did!" Ginny shouted. "No child should be locked up in their room with no way out!"

"Ginny is right mate." Ron said seriously. "And don't deny they didn't starve you. You were so much skinnier than you were since you left Hogwarts after 1st year was over."

Harry looked down at his shoes.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to burst into tears.

"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I thought the twins were joking when they told me."

"You really thought that was joke?" Severus said incredulously.

"Why we would joke about something like that?" George asked in a serious voice.

"There is nothing funny about locking up an innocent twelve-year old, who's like our little brother." Fred said fiercely.

"**WHAT!" Hermione screeched. **

"**That****'****s the first time I heard that." Ginny said. **

**Ron and Hermione turned around. They obviously did not notice Ginny had walked over to talk to them.**

"**I****'****m guessing you found out on that day you rescued him with the car?"**

"I take it back, I'm glad you flew that car there." Mrs. Weasley said, surprising everyone.

"**Yeah," Ron said, smiling slightly at the fond memory. "He did seem pretty reluctant to talk about how much his relatives hate him in front of Fred and George." **

"I was," Harry admitted. "I was embarrassed. It really was hard to say that my own family hated me."

"You're REAL family did not hate you," Remus said seriously.

"The Dursleys are my family whether I like or not," Harry answered back bitterly.

"**Harry was willing to stay silent about something like that?" Hermione said incredulously. "He should have said something! Then Dumbledore wouldn****'****t keep sending him back there every summer!" **

"I don't think so Hermione." Harry sadly said.

"**It doesn****'****t surprise me," Ginny said bitterly. "The Dursleys taught Harry to keep silent of what goes on in that horrible house." **

"What does that mean, Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry sighed.

"There were punishments where I was locked in my room," Harry said carefully. "I think they were afraid I would tell someone at school how I was treated, so they threatened me to never tell anyone."

"Did they threaten you about telling someone at Hogwarts as well?" Tonks asked.

"No, they never did. I think they knew well enough that I would never want to tell anyone."

"**Wait, Harry told you about his relatives?" Ron asked surprised, clearly forgetting that Harry had broken up with his sister.**

"**I sort of forced it out of him on our first date. I was trying to get him to see that Sirius****'****s death was not his fault. Then I wondered whether anyone had blamed him before." **

"**What did they do?" Hermione asked. **

"**From what Harry told me, they would blame him for almost anything that wasn't even his fault. They would even call him abnormal. Unfortunately, hearing it repeatedly, Harry did start to believe it.****I mean who could blame him! He lived with relatives who showed no love towards him and they made sure he was miserable. They even stopped anyone from being friends with him." **

Everyone growled.

**It was when he came to Hogwarts he began to realize everything they told him was based on hate, not truth. Thanks to them, he has a hard time trusting anyone. He told me he trusts you and Ron more than anyone else." **

"Still do," Harry said, looking fondly at his best friends.

"**Even more than me." Ginny added as an afterthought. **

"That's not really true." Harry said softly. "I never really open up that much about my past life and what bothers me to anyone."

"I know that. But after so many years of mistrust, Ron and Hermione are the first ones who gained your trust."

"**That explains why he always feels he needs to do everything on his own," Hermione said. **

"We really need to work on that." Remus said as he shook his head.

"Dumbledore must have known that you only fully trust Ron and Hermione, which must be the reason he allowed you to tell them about the Horcruxes." Tonks said thoughtfully.

"**But what about last year?" Ron asked. "There were times his scar hurt and he refused to go tell Dumbledore. He wouldn****'****t even report those horrible detentions that hag gave him!****I thought he trusted him!" **

"What did SHE make you do in those detentions?" Remus asked, having a feeling he would soon like to kill the toad.

"If it's not mentioned in this clip or the next book, I'll tell you later." Harry compromised. He really didn't want to tell him.

**Ginny shook her head. **

"**Harry told me Dumbledore ignored him last year. He wouldn****'****t even look him in the eye." **

**Ron and Hermione looked at each other surprised. **

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Are you telling me you two never noticed?"

Hermione and Ron both found the floor interesting.

"I'm not upset," Harry assured them. "I'm just surprised."

"I only knew that you never seemed to want to talk to Dumbledore," Ron said apologetically. "I never really thought about the reason."

"I thought it had to do with Dumbledore hiding information from you," Hermione said quietly. "But then I figured it must have been something else after Sirius…well, I didn't think it was a good time to ask."

"**Harry told me Dumbledore only did that, thinking Voldemort would have less of a chance to possess Harry." Ginny continued the explanation. "Unfortunately it did happen. Dumbledore actually blamed himself for Sirius****'****s death, admitting he should have told Harry about the prophecy and why Voldemort was after it." **

**Both Ron and Hermione looked shocked. **

"Well I'm glad he blames himself," Remus said menacingly. "Sirius and I kept arguing with him to tell Harry about the prophecy."

Mrs. Weasley shifted uncomfortably. She had supported that Harry should not know about the prophecy since he was too young. That result of that mistake was another loss for the one she considers as her own son.

"**Ginny, did Harry tell you…" Hermione started to ask carefully. **

"**Don****'****t worry Hermione, Harry did give me permission to tell you and Ron." **

"I don't mind you guys knowing about it," Harry said. "I just really hate talking about it or remembering it." 

Everyone listened to Ginny explain pretty much what Harry told her. They watch as Hermione's and Ron's face paled at the part on how Harry pushed Voldemort out.

"**He wanted to die?" Ron asked shakily. **

"**It****'****s not the first time," Ginny said. **

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Even Harry was surprised. He had not talk about the graveyard yet with Ginny.

"**What do you mean?" Ron asked confused. **

**Ginny sighed. **

"**One night Harry had a nightmare about Cedric****'****s death and Voldemort****'****s return. At first he wouldn****'****t tell me but after some persuading he finally did. Apparently Voldemort used the torture spell more than once that day." **

Ron and Hermione glared at Harry for leaving that part out while everyone else gasped.

"I was in shock that Cedric was killed and Voldemort returned. It didn't really matter that I was hurt." Harry said defensively.

"YES IT DID!" Everyone shouted.

**WHAT?!" Ron and Hermione shouted. **

"**Harry said the first time it was put on him he really wanted to die in order to escape the pain." **

Harry slightly shuddered remembering how painful it was.

"That's how I felt too, the first time ," Remus said looking at Harry sadly.

**Ron and Hermione stared at Ginny, horrified. **

"**That****'****s just…just…" Hermione stuttered angrily. **

"**I know." Ginny said understandingly. **

"**That explains the nightmares he's been having."****Ron said. "There were times he would scream really loud****…****like he was in a lot of pain…" **

Harry's eyes widened.

"I had no idea," he said in a shallow voice. "I'm so sorry, Ron."

"What are you apologizing for?" Ron asked incredulously. "I should be the one apologizing for being tactless and not asking you about the dreams. But I didn't because I knew you wouldn't want to talk about it."

"**Ronald! You should have told me!" **

"Yes, you should have," Hermione said to Ron with narrowed eyes.

"**You know Harry, he would deny it or say it****'****s not a big deal." **

"**I hate it. I hate how that monster makes him suffer and won****'****t leave him alone." Hermione said angrily. **

"**I know. I really hate it too," Ginny said bitterly. "Harry can never allow himself to be happy as long as Tom is around." **

**Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.**

"**Harry told you, didn****'****t he?" Ginny said with a knowing tone. **

**Hermione and Ron nodded their heads sadly. **

"**Well, to be honest I wasn****'****t surprised when he did it. I was expecting it." **

"**You were?" Ron said surprised. **

"**Because he****'****s too much of a stupid noble git for his own good," Ginny simply answered. **

"**He cares a lot about you Ginny." **

"**I know he does. But if he really thinks I won****'****t try to fight against Voldemort…" **

"**Actually sis, he knows he can****'****t stop you from doing that." Ron said with a smile. **

"**He wants you to be able to fight without being targeted for being Harry****'****s girlfriend," Hermione explained. "I hate to say this Ginny, even if it****'****s a stupid noble reason, Harry****'****s doing the right thing."**

Hermione blushed when everyone gave her surprised looks.

"**Voldemort took advantage of the fact that Harry would rescue Sirius no matter the risks.****If Voldemort gets his hands on you Ginny, Harry won****'****t hesitate, even if he knows it****'****s a trap." **

**Ginny sighed.**

"**Oh I know that. I****'****ve known that since the day Tom used me to lure Harry to the Chamber of Secrets. That****'****s why I couldn****'****t argue with him." **

"Yet you did just a while ago," Harry teased earning a playful slap on his arm.

"**So I guess my suspicions were right, he****'****s not coming back next year." Ginny said in a slightly sad voice. **

**Hermione shook her head. **

"**No Ginny, he****'****s not. And if he****'****s not coming back, neither am I nor Ron." **

"**I figured you won****'****t let him go alone, even if school is very important to you Hermione." **

Hermione huffed as everyone snickered**. **

"**I wouldn****'****t be able to focus on school worrying about him all the time." **

Harry and Hermione shared a smile.

"**I want both of you to promise me to look after each other." Ginny said firmly. "Harry really is going to need all the support from you guys." **

"We always support him!" Ron and Hermione said together.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't support me this year," he pointed out.

"Sorry mate, but the idea of Voldemort making Mal- errr Draco into a Death Eater sounded ridiculous and farfetched." Ron said with a shrug.

"Yes, I guess it was." Harry admitted.

"What we mean Harry, is that we'll always help you whenever you need it." Hermione said.

Harry grinned.

"I've known that since we beat the troll together."

"TROLL?!" Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Tonks shouted.

"Umm…long story," Harry said glancing nervously at Ron and Hermione.

"I won't forget it, young man," Remus said sternly.

"Neither will I," Mrs. Weasley said, narrowing her eyes at Ron**. **

"**Don****'****t worry Ginny," Hermione said in an assuring tone. "No doubt we will." **

**Ginny smiled. **

"**We better go find Harry, Ron. The train is leaving soon." **

**Ron nodded and started walking the direction Harry went. **

"**Hey Ginny," Hermione whispered. "I don****'****t think it will hurt to sit with Harry on the last train ride home." **

"Hermione…" Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"Look Harry, I know it will be hard for you. But at least enjoy your comfort source before you go back to your awful relatives' house."

**Ginny looked at her surprised. Hermione just winked and ran after Ron. **

**Outline for Part 2:**

**-Flashbacks from Book 1 to Book 6 (not many)**

**- Hedwig**

**-Ron and Hermione confront Harry about his past**

**-Harry and Ginny sit together on the last train ride**

**-Good-byes **


	56. Book 1 Memories

**A/N: Okay, I lied, there is more than 2 chapters left before I start on DH . I'm going to put a separate chapter for each Book so updates will be quick, instead of having to wait a week. I don't know if had Hermione explain really well how flashbacks are shown on TV shows or movies. If anyone has a better idea to explain it, please tell me! **

**Harry is standing at the Owerly looking toward the castle. Once he closes his eyes, the T.V. flashes white. **

"What just happened?" Ron asked confused.

"In muggle movies or T.V. shows, when the T.V. flashes white that means the character is going through flashbacks, in other words, remembering old memories.

_**Flashback: Hagrid yelling at the Dursleys after finding out Harry doesn't know he's a wizard. **_

"This is when Hagrid told he was a wizard." Harry explained to confused looks. "I guess I'm having flashbacks.

_**Flashback: Harry's reaction that he's a wizard**_

"Nice reaction mate," Ron said while everyone laughed.

"I've been told for years that were no such thing as magic!" Harry defended. "What was I suppose to think? And it wasn't normal use owls for post"

_**Scene: Petunia's saying horrible things about Lily. **_

"Lily was not a FREAK!" Remus and Severus shouted.

Ginny noticed how Harry flinched at the word.

"Harry, please tell me they never called you that." The tone of her voice warned Harry he would pay if he tried to lie.

"Yeah…whenever I used accidental magic…." He said looking down.

"Why those good for nothing…" Hermione muttered under her breath.

She wasn't the only one. Everyone was muttering curses they would like to do on the Dursleys.

_**Scene: How Harry found out finally what happened to his parents by Petunia's verison**_

Everyone gasped horrified.

"That's how you found out?" Tonks asked shaking with rage.

Harry nodded sadly.

_**Scene: Vernon insulting Dumbledore**_

Remus and the twins rubbed their hands eagerly.

"Oh he's going to get it," Fred said with an evil smile.

"This is going to be good," George said with the same smile.

"Insulting Dumbledore in front of Hagrid is a bad move," Remus said.

_**Scene: Hagrid gives Dudely a pig tail**_

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant!" The twins chorused.

"Hagrid didn't remove it?" Draco asked amused.

Harry shook his head.

_**Scene: **__**Harry finds out Quirrel was the one after the stone, not Snape. **_

Everyone growled when Quirrel admitted to trying to kill Harry.

"That stupid death eater was able to fool all of us with his fake stuttering," Severus said angrily.

"Trust me, I felt stupid when I figured it out," Harry admitted.

"I still cannot believe that you thought it was me." Severus said in disbelief. "What on earth gave you that idea?"

"The fact that you hated me,"Harry said simply causing his professor to roll his eyes.

_**Scene: Harry got the stone!**_

"How did you get the stone?" Tonks asked surprised.

"I simply had no need for it," Harry answered.

_**Scene: The other face revealed **_

All the females screamed when the saw Voldemort appear on the back of the head, while the rest looked horrified.

"THAT MONSTER WAS IN SCHOOL WITH ALL OF YOU!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Harry clenched his fists.

"I should have known better. My scar hurt every time I was near him."

Ginny put her hand over Harry's.

"Harry, you didn't you had some of his powers until 2nd year. Don't blame yourself, you done more than any normal 11-year old wizard could have."

_**Scene: Quirell can't touch Harry!**_

Everyone was stunned as they watch Quirrel fail to hurt Harry. Instead Harry hurts him by a simple touch!

"Wow! You really are a powerful wizard Harry!" Tonks exclaimed

"No I'm not," Harry said quietly. "The only reason he could not touch me that day was because of my mother's sacrifice…. "He took my some of my blood 4th year…he can touch me now…"

"How did he take some of your blood?" Remus asked concerned.

"I have a feeling it will show in these flashbacks," Harry said.


	57. Book 2 Memories

A/N: I used the movie scene where Harry isn't cured until after Ginny wakes up.

A/N: Whoops! Forgot to the Mirror of Erised scene! That's definitely important since that's the first time Harry see's what his parents look like for the first time! I'll let you guys know when I get a chance to correct that.

_**Scene: Harry finds Ginny close to death. **_

Harry held Ginny closer to him. He allowed some tears to fall.

"Harry!"Tonks exclaimed. "You never put your wand aside in such situations.

Harry's eyes darkened.

"Don't worry Tonks, I learn that lesson the hard way."

_**Scene: Tom revels he's Voldemort**_

"Seriously, he just rearranged the letters in his name?" Draco said incredulously.

"Pretty much," Harry said shrugging his shoulders.

"How did you beat him without your wand?" Tonks asked.

"You'll see," Harry said.

_**Scene: Harry defeats the Basilisk but gets stabbed by a fang **_

"Harry James Potter," Harry winced at how cold Ginny's voice sound. "You never told me your were poisoned."

"I don't remember you telling Dumbledore either," Mr. Weasleys said sternly. Mrs. Weasley was shaking with sobs.

"I…I didn't think it was important." Harry said honestly. "I felt Ginny was more important that time."

"Not important?!" Hermione shrieked. "Harry you could have died!"

Ginny flinched.

"Look, I forgot, okay? Fawkes cured me and I was really worried about Ginny that time."

"You almost died because of me." Ginny sound in a hallow voice.

"No Ginny, I almost died because of Voldemort. It was not because of you. He would have tried to kill me with that thing, whether he possessed you or not." Harry said firmly hugging her. "I don't regret rescuing you. Otherwise we wouldn't be together today."

_You were right to break up with me then, _Ginny said to herself.

"Must have been scary that you were dying," Tonks commented.

Harry shook his head.

"Actually it wasn't so bad."

"What do you mean mate?" Remus asked concerned.

"Well I just felt so tired…felt like I was going to pass out…it didn't hurt or anything. I remember thinking that dying isn't so bad, it that's how it feels."

Everyone looked at him horrified.

"What? I told you I'm not really afraid of it."

_**Scene: Harry stabs the diary. **_

"How did you know you need to do that?" Ron asked curiously. "I mean you didn't even know that was a horcrux.

"I don't know, it just seem like the right thing to do."

_You probably knew what to do because you a horcrux, _Severus said to himself sadly.

_**Scene: Ginny wakes up **_

Ginny smacked Harry's head .

"OW!"

"How could you tell me to leave you there!"

"I thought I wasn't going to make it. I was just wanted to make sure you get out of here safely. That's all I cared about."

"Stupid noble git!"

_**Scene: Fawkes cures Harry **_

"Nice face sis!" Fred teased. Ginny threw a pillow at him.

"You seriously forgot you were dying after that," Hermione said shaking her head. "Typical Harry."

Harry blushed.

_**Scene: Dumbledore explains to Harry Voldemort transferred powers to him.**_

"You never told us that Harry," Hermione said accusingly.

"Sorry, it really bothered me when I heard that.

"You really were almost placed in Slytherien?" Ron asked surprised.

"Yeah, but I told it to put me in there. After meeting Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, I knew I didn't want to be in that house."

Draco bowed his head.

"Dumbledore is right Harry, you are a true Gryffindor." Ginny said comforting Harry.

"I know, it's our choices that makes us who we are." Harry said with a smile.

_**Scene: Freeing Dobby**_

"Nice one Harry!" Fred cheered!

"Serves that bastard right!" George said in agreement.

"Language!" Mrs. Weasleys said, but half heartedly. She was personally glad Lucious got what he deserved after putting her daughter in danger.

"So that's what really happened to Dobby."Draco said.

"Your father didn't tell you," Harry asked surprised.

"He told me he got rid of him. I didn't really understand why, since has a good house elf."


	58. Book 3 Memories

**My goal is to finish the Book Memories for years 3-6, then end the chapter with Harry and his friends departing at the train station. I can't promise to start on Deathly Hallows before I have to go back to school Jan 7, but I'll try! I'm having trouble with some reactions I want to do.**

******Is they anyone who will like to help me write the re-write of Love is a Strong Weapon, please PM me. I'm having writer's block. All I can think is the previews I wrote (Walk to the Forest and Family Reunion) I'm having trouble with the flow.**

**In the re-write:**

**Harry is abused my his uncle**

**Dudley has a change of heart**

**Snape rescues him before his uncle could kill him. He and Harry have a mentor relationship.**

**The Weasleys and Dumbledore learn about the abuse**

**Harry and Ginny get closer. They will have some type of soul bond by the end of 6th year**

**Harry knows about the plan with Snape killing Dumbledore**

**NOTE: Sorry if I didn't put the reactions that some reviewers requested. I had really trouble with some, especially when Snape found the map. If you like to share with me how the reaction should be written, then please do. When I edit the chapter, I'll make sure to give you credit! **

_**Scene: Aunt Marge insults Harry's parents**_

There were a lot of outraged yells and growls in the room.

"How dare her!" Severus snarled.

"Harry, I changed my mind, I'm glad you blew her up." Hermione said surprising everyone.

"I really don't blame you for doing that Harry, I would have done worse." Remus said angrily.

"It felt good doing that, even though it was an accident." Harry admitted. "After all the bullying she did to me in the past, it was satisfying."

_**Scene: Hermione punches Malfoy **_

Both Hermione's and Draco's face went red. Everyone was laughing at the memory.

"I really still can't believe you did that," Ron said laughing.

"I never heard about this Draco, care to explain?" Severus asked sternly.

"Well…I…uh…"

"Do tell me why you didn't tell me about this, although you certainly deserved it."

"I was embarrassed being punched by a girl…" Draco admitted looking down on the ground. "And….that fact she was…well…"

"I see," Severus said disappointed. "We will be talking about this later." Then he turned to Hermione. "Nice punch Granger," he said surprising everyone.

"Thank you professor," Hermione said red in the face.

_**Scene: Harry meets Sirius first time**_

"You actually wanted to kill him? Bill asked surprised.

Harry looked down.

"I thought he betrayed my parents. Everywhere I looked, everyone has parents or family that loves them. I didn't."

Ginny squeezed his hand.

_**Scene: Trio attacks Snape**_

"Wicked!" The twins exclaimed.

"Ronald Weasley! You should know better than to attack a professor!" Mrs. Weasleys shouted. Then she narrowed her eyes towards Harry and Hermione. "And that means you two as well!"

"I must say Harry; I was surprised you called me pathetic, knowing I'm a professor."

Harry blushed.

"Sorry, I was just really angry….and….I couldn't just let you take Sirius…without letting him explain himself. I guess a part of me was hoping it was true he was innocent…knowing the fact he's my godfather."

"I really thought he was the reason Lily was dead," Severus said quietly. "It really didn't have anything to do with how I was treated in school."

"I understand," Harry said.

_**Scene: Wormtail is the Traitor**_

"I can't believe we had a murder sleeping with our children!" "Harry, I'm sorry we didn't know that we had a traitor living in our own home." said in disgust.

Harry shook his head.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley, I'm just glad he didn't hurt any of you."

"He's too much of a coward to do something like that." Remus said bitterly.

_**Scene: Hermione's Time Turner**_

"What on earth did you need a time turner for?" Tonks asked Hermione incredulously.

"Let's just say Hermione took too many classes for a normal third year student." Remus answered the question in amusement.

"What? How did you do that without getting insane?"

"Actually Tonks, doing that many classes did drive me mad." Hermione said her face pink.

"I can't believe I missed this adventure," Ron grumbled.

"Honestly, I rather never go back in time again. It sure was annoying making sure our-selves did not see us." Harry said.

_**Scene: Harry casts a Patronus **_

"What was your happy thought Harry?" Remus asked curiously.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't remember. I just knew I could do it, because I saw my-self do it…although I thought it was dad at first…"

_**Scene: Sirius flies away **_

After seeing the scene, Remus burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, but Sirius's face seeing you fly on Buckbeak was priceless! I never had seen him that surprised before. "Everyone joined the laughter.


	59. Book 4 Memories

**A/N: I had so trouble typing reactions for this Book. I finally got tired of this and posted it. If you having any suggestion for better ones or if I should add some more, please share! I really wanted to put reactions for Barty Crouch, giving motherly comfort by giving him a hug while trying not to cry, and Hermione finding out Rita Skeeter's secret. **

Once TRL sends a letter warning Harry which 4th year and 5th year memories are going to be shown, he immediately got up. He explained to everyone he could not handle re-living these memories and left for his room.

_**Scene: Let's take the trophy together**_

Ron and Hermione both face-palmed in exasperation.

"Well now we know why he blames himself for Cedric's death," Ron commented shaking his head.

"He shouldn't blame himself," Bill said. "How could he possibly know this was a trap?"

"It doesn't matter," Severus said sadly. "The way Harry sees it, it could have Diggory's death could have been easily prevented, making it his fault."

"I really want to murder those Dursleys," Tonks said under her breath.

_**Scene: Cedric's death**_

"So Harry told Cedric to leave, but he wouldn't." Bill said feeling respect toward the Hufflepuff.

"He was a true Hufflepuff," Tonks said sadly.

_**Scene: Wormtail does the ritual **_

"That vile rat!" Remus snarled as he watched the traitor do the ritual. Everyone growled when they saw Wormtail not only tied Harry up to the tomb, but also cut his arm.

"That's how Voldemort can now touch him now," Tonks said. "Voldemort took his blood."

"That puts Harry in more danger," Hermione said bitterly.

"Thankfully Voldemort still can't past the wards surround the Dursley home," Severus said.

"He's not really safe there either," Ginny retorted. "In my opinion, he's safer in the Burrow or Hogwarts."

"I agree," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm certainly having a talk with Dumbledore. I will not let him go back to those horrible people!"

_**Scene: Voldemort comes back**_

Draco couldn't help but watch in awe as Harry stared back at Voldemort with no fear. He could never do that.

_**Scene: Voldemort tortures Harry **_

Everyone started at the memory horrified.

"That monster!" Hermione cried squeezing Ron's hand. Tears were falling on Ginny's face too.

"That poor boy," Mrs. Weasley sobbed on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"He should have never gone through that," Remus said angrily pulling at his hair. "How could we let this happen?"

Tonks placed her hand on his leg.

"Remus, everyone knew it was a trap. But no one had no idea Voldemort's plan was to abduct him…and use him…How could we know..."

"He was only 14!" Remus shouted. "No 14 year old should feel such a…horrible pain…"

"No one should ever have to feel that pain," Hermione corrected. "But unfortunately some have, thanks to horrible people like Voldemort. Thankfully Harry is a strong person."

"That's because he had enough experience being hurt in the past," Ginny said bitterly.

_**Scene: Voldemort and Harry duel.**_

"He made that poor boy duel while he's injured!" Mrs. Weasly shrieked.

"What do you expect mom," Fred said shaking his head. "He's Voldemort! He shows no mercy."

"How on earth did Harry escape from the mad man?" George asked incredulous. "I mean with that many death eaters surrounding, it really looks impossible."

Draco looked at the memory with disgust on his face watching his father torment Harry along with the other death eaters. He couldn't believe he even pushed Harry back in to the battle whenever he stumbled.

_**Scene: Harry frees himself from the imperious spell**_

"Did he just break the Imperious spell?" Draco asked astounded. "I mean I knew he could do that. But I had no idea he broke from Voldemort's spell."

"I had no idea he could do that!" Bill exclaimed. They all looked at Ron and Hermione, who both had stunned looks.

"Harry was able to break the imperious spell during defence class," Ron explained. "But he never told me and Hermione that he broke Voldemort's spell."

"Dumbledore is right," Remus said with a slight smile on his face. "Harry is truly a powerful wizard."

"Yes he is," Severus agreed.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Now try convincing Harry that's true."

"He's a modest git," Ginny added joining the laughter.

_**Scene: Harry's parents**_

"James and Lily saves him again," Remus said emotionally.

Severus couldn't help but stare the memory of Lily's ghost. She still looked beautiful to him.

"Cedric also helped him," Hermione said tearfully.

_**Scene: Harry escapes**_

"That was too close," Ron said. "Thank goodness you taught him that spell Hermione, otherwise…"

"I know Ronald, I'm glad I did too."

"He truly is a Gryffindor," Severus said shaking his head. "He risked his life to keep his word to his friend, even if it meant nearly getting killed."

"That's the person Harry is," Ginny said with a smile. "He put others first before himself."

_**Scene: Harry forces the twins to take his winnings **_

"That was very nice of him," Mrs. Weasleys said tearfully.

"You sure weren't kidding, he did threaten you." Ginny said laughing.

"I still can't believe he would have thrown that away," Ron said shaking his head.

Ginny and Hermione look at him sadly.

"Ron, Harry was all the money that will cover all his expenses. But he knows very well money does not buy a family." Hermione explained. "That's why he didn't want that money at all."


End file.
